


Third Year

by littlebark



Series: The Path Less Traveled On [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Listen just a lot of people okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebark/pseuds/littlebark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban. For all her wondering about her family the last two years, this is one side of the family Kari Black had never wanted to explore. How can she keep her secret from Harry Potter safe when it's wandering the Wizarding World, intent on killing him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A knock on the door stopped Karina Black dead in her tracks. She glanced at the broom she'd bought in Diagon Alley at the end of her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and put it in the broom closet. Her adoptive parents had no problem with her being a witch, but she didn't fancy having to explain to whatever Muggle was on the other side of that door why she was lugging around a very fancy broomstick.

She opened the door, blinked, then shut it again. Kari heard a small chuckle on the other side and then another knock. Glancing behind her to make sure her parents weren't coming to answer it, she swung the door open and frowned. “Should I even bother asking what's wrong? Is it Harry? Is he okay?”

Albus Dumbledore smiled at her, blue eyes twinkling as he intertwined his hands. “Always the noble friend. Have no fear, Kari. Harry is fine.”

She leaned into her hip and smiled slightly. “And yet somehow, I have a hard time believing the Headmaster would come to another country just to check on one of his students. No matter how troublesome she is.”

Dumbledore laughed softly. “I did not think the news I bring would be best delivered by owl.”

Her stomach lurched and she led him away from the house, away from the one place she felt like her old self. A girl with no cares in the world. “Forgive me, Professor, but after the last two years I have very little patience for suspense.”

“Have you been getting the wizarding news, Kari?”

It was not the question she was expecting. Frowning, she shook her head. Her dark brown hair flew around her softly. “The Weasleys are in Egypt, visiting Bill. Ron sent me a clipping about the prize his family won. Oh. No. No. Are they-”

“Fine, Kari. They are all well and safe.”

Impatient, she stopped in her tracks and faced him, her eyes blazing. “Then what-”

“It's your father.” When Kari flinched and looked past him, at the house they had just left, Dumbledore sighed heavily. “Your biological father. Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban.”

The little noises of the field around her suddenly seemed too loud, too much. The silence stretched, endless. Finally, her voice hoarse, she muttered, “Azkaban is inescapable.”

He shook his head, his eyes never leaving her face. “And so everyone thought. It is the strongest security, for the worst of the worst. He is the first escapee.”

Her eyes drifted shut, the image of Sirius Black burned into her mind. Recoiling, she shuddered. “What is he after?” Kari thought of the family not even a hundred feet away, oblivious and safe. Of all the horrible things that could happen to them if a Dark Wizard got to them. “If I'm putting my family in danger-”

“No one is sure.” Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder as she swayed unevenly. “All he knows is that you were sent away to protect you from the dangers of our world. He does not know who you were placed with, or where.”

“Does anyone else know?” She demanded as she regained her balance, unable to keep the anguish from her face. She fought the urge to run back to the house, grab her things and flee.

“Two others. I trust them both with my life.”

She was not not entirely convinced _she_ could trust them with hers and that of her family’s life but she had no option except to trust Dumbledore. “If it ever comes to them being in danger because of me-”

“You will be the first to know,” he vowed as he inclined his head. “There is one more thing.”

Kari looked up at him, eyes narrowing. “You have no idea how much I'm wishing I would've kept that door shut in your face.”

He smiled kindly. “I understand. And what I am about to tell you next will only reinforce that feeling. However, I feel it's best for you to be prepared with as much information, should there ever be a need to have it. Sirius. I had the pleasure of teaching him, of knowing him. He truly was a doting father, Kari.”

She rolled her eyes darkly. “I somehow find that very hard to believe, considering he butchered a ton of people. Any sane father would've thought of his daughter. Of his family.”

“The Potter’s had to go into hiding for some time. From Voldemort. I suggested a Fidelus Charm, a very powerful-”

“I know what the Fidelus Charm is,” she snapped impatiently, her hands clammy.

He smiled again, not the least bit bothered by the interruption. “Harry’s parents made James’ best friend their Secret Keeper.”

The air rushed out of her lungs. She knew who James Potter’s best friend had been, had endless pictures in her box of their friendship. Of her life before it was all destroyed by Dark Magic. “He told Voldemort. He sold the Potter’s out.”

“I do not understand it,” he admitted as he looked up at the sky. “It has been twelve years and I still cannot phantom what could have possibly caused Sirius to betray the Potters. And then, to hunt down another of their friends, a young man named Peter Pettigrew… I pride myself in being a very bright wizard, Kari. And yet, I cannot understand why he would have done any of it. As I said, I knew him. Or thought I did. He killed Peter and several Muggles before he was captured.”

She wanted to rage, to hurt, to crawl into bed and wake up to find this was all a bad dream. “It's my father’s fault that Harry has no family. That he grew up not knowing them.”

“It is no one's fault but Sirius,” he told her firmly as he placed both hands on her shoulders. “And Lord Voldemort. They made their choices-”

Kari shrugged him off. “Don't you understand? I've told him I am an orphan, just like him. And instead, not only have I _lied_ to him, but it turns out my father is the reason his parents got murdered. And to add salt to the wound, I ended up with the most loving family someone without parents could ask for when Harry got the Dursleys. If it was me, I wouldn't trust me ever again, let alone forgive me.”

“You did nothing wrong.”

She laughed bitterly. “Except lie to him for over two years.”

Dumbledore held out his hands as he turned those endless eyes in her. “Then perhaps this is a barrier that only needs to be crossed should the occasion arises. Perhaps, once Sirius is safely back in prison, you can explain why you didn't tell him.” He watched as Kari considered this before jerking her head slightly. “Wonderful. Now… Perhaps I should speak to your parents? They _are_ safe, but I will sleep much better knowing you are back in our world where we can protect you.”

“You couldn't protect the Potters,” she spit out before blushing. “I- forgive me. That was-”

“True. However, back in the Wizarding World you will have constant protection.”

Kari bristled. “Be a prisoner, you mean. Forever have people watching over me.”

Dumbledore looked at her with humour in his eyes. She knew if it had been Snape, he would be telling her to stop being a spiteful brat and accept the offer. “I only meant we will have more eyes and wands at the ready. Not on only you, but the whole student body. I am not foolish enough to ignore the fact that you are more than capable at protecting yourself. Your teachers tell me you are doing spells that most Fourth Years are only just now learning.”

She had the grace to blush. “I like knowing things to protect my friends. It's served me well.”

“I am not about to argue with that.”

Kari let her eyes drift shut. The annual trip to Diagon Alley with her father was coming up, and now he would not be there. _It's better this way_ , she thought with a heavy heart. If she could lead Sirius away from them, then she would. “Let's go tell my parents.”

They walked back to the house in silence. Kari took a moment when they reached the house, took a deep breath and then ushered him into the living room. The family cat spotted Dumbledore and rushed over, already purring. Leaving them to bond, Kari moved the house in a daze looking for her parents. She found Keith Moore in his office, working at the computer to make a picture he'd taken into a masterpiece. “Dad?”

He looked up, the concentration on his face disappearing as soon as he spotted her face. He pushed away from the desk, rushing to her. She crumpled in his arms, sobs wracking her body. “Kari. Mouse. _Kari._ What-”

“Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban,” she whimpered as she dug her head into his chest. He went absolutely still, his heart skipped a beat before beating uncontrollably. “Professor Dumbledore -the Headmaster- he's downstairs. He needs to talk to you and Mom.”

Keith hugged her hard before pulling away. “I'll get her. Your brother is down for a nap. Go, get some coffee started. I'll get your mother.”

She looked up at him, taking a small comfort in how strong he looked. Saying nothing, she hurried back downstairs to get the coffee and after an afterthought, tea for Dumbledore. Without thinking about it, she levitated the tray and walked into the living room. She dared Dumbledore to remind her about not using magic outside of school but he merely smiled and thanked her for the tea and biscuits.

Not much later, her parents came downstairs. She stared at the woman who had become her mother, with her golden hair up in a messy bun. Deidre Moore looked nothing like Kari, with her slender body and wispy face. But in that second, with the look of protection and stubbornness on her face, it reminded Kari of herself. “He's _escaped_?” She demanded as she sat opposite of Dumbledore, Kari wedged in between her and Keith. “How is that possible?”

“We don't know,” Dumbledore admitted as he bit into a biscuit. “There is an inquiry at the Ministry. It would not do well for this to become a recurrence. I do not believe that will be the case. Sirius was always incredibly smart, and applied himself when he wanted to. Azkaban is a place where many lose their minds, for him to have broken free… his will is remarkably strong. Always has been.”

“Is she safe?” Keith asked as he held her hand.

Dumbledore smiled kindly. “You all are. I was aware of the danger he posed, even back then. Your location is unknown. The number of people who know Kari’s true parentage is few. Again, for her safety. That being said, I do believe she will be most safe back at Hogwarts. Since the term is still several weeks away, I have arranged for her to have a suite at the Leaky Cauldron. There will be an around clock Auror.”

“Back to being watched,” Kari muttered darkly.

“They are there as an added protective feature,” he told her. “For you and everyone else. Who's to say that the first thing Sirius craves will be the soup? It _is_ rather delicious.”

A small laugh escaped her. Deidre, however, found none of this amusing. “You think the best thing for her is to _go back_ ? You said so yourself - no one knows where here _is.”_

Kari sat up with a start. “Mom. I _have_ to go back to Hogwarts.”

“You don't _have_ to do anything,” she snapped back angrily. “Kari, this man is a convicted murderer. Your father he may be, but that will not shield you should he be out for blood.”

Her eyes drifted shut, imagining all the Muggles laying lifeless in that street. “I'm going back.”

“Keith, say something.” Deidre turned to her husband, waving her hand about the room. “She's safest here.”

“Until Black decides to pay her a visit and there's nothing we can do to stop him,” he said at last as he looked at Dumbledore. “No one can guarantee her safety, Dee. But she needs to go back, to learn how to protect herself. We can't do that here. What do we have? A gun and some bullets. Wizards can make those evaporate as soon as they're shot. With magic, she's safer. I don't like it anymore than you do. If I could, I'd keep her here where we know exactly where she is. But good will that do if he comes here and she can't stop him?”

“Who's to say she'll be able to stop him _there?_ ” Deidre countered. “She's only thirteen, for goodness sake. She's a child.”

“And yet, I've helped stop a Dark Wizard two years in a row,” Kari reminded her softly. “I may not have had the killing blow, but I am capable of protecting myself. Mostly. Rocks are apparently a different story.”

Dumbledore watched them quietly, thankful for the strong bond they had built. She thought of Kari’s words earlier, of Harry with the Dursleys. They would be helping him pack his trunk, ready to shut the door behind him. “She is one of the brightest witches of her age.” The Moores jumped, as if they'd forgotten he was there. The cat in his lap looked up and meowed, as if to reinforce his statement. “Perhaps the brightest, if she would apply herself as hard as Ms. Granger does. Were it any other student, I would be inclined to agree and urge you to keep her here. Alas, I have no doubt that one way or another she will be safe. The fear she has for Sirius will allow nothing else but the safety of not only her, but that of her friends.”

 _Harry_. “I won't let anything happen to them.”

Deidre huffed angrily. “Are we now encouraging her to play the hero?”

“Dee,” Keith said reproachfully. “That's not-”

“You're telling me to be okay with my child going into the unknown with her killer father on the loose. How can I be alright with that?”

“You can't,” Kari told her as she turned to her mother. “But you have to trust me, and Dumbledore. I'll be alright. I promise.”

Keith brushed his hand through her hair. “Your mother is right, Mouse. This is dangerous, any way you slice it.”

“So let's go with the way that keeps you and the baby safe.” Kari looked at Dumbledore, whose eyes were watching with interest. “I would hate to have the guilt of seeing you dead because of _me._ ”

Deidre winced. “I… Kari. That's not… You're _thirteen._ That's not something you should worry about.”

“And yet, I am.” Kari sighed heavily. “And I have for awhile. Before all of this. It's always a possibility. And if there's a chance I can learn more to protect you, I'm going to take it.”

Dumbledore cleared his throat. “As I said, these are all extreme measures. No one knows for sure what Sirius is after. He is being hunted. Perhaps by the start of school, he will be safely back in Azkaban.”

Deidre didn't look convinced but nodded stiffly. “When will she leave?”

“Today, if it's alright with you. The sooner we get back to London…”

“The safer she'll be,” Keith finished duly. “I'll help you pack, Mouse."

They stood, father and daughter, and walked out of the room. They said little besides _‘do you need this?_ ’ and _‘no Dad, the other scarf’_. Kari wondered if he was avoiding this conversation as much as she was for fear of breaking down. Hermes flew into her room, hooting in surprise when he spotted her things packed away. “We're leaving early,” she told him as she grabbed the letter and ushered him into his cage.

She ripped open the envelope.

_Kari,_

_We’re heading back to London early. Mom and Dad saw that Sirius Black escaped, and immediately started making plans to get you. We’ll be at the Leaky Cauldron. Any chance your parents will let you come early? Dad reckons you'll be safer here._

_Ron_

Kari grunted, showing the letter to her father. He brightened. Keith had met the Weasleys the year before, and liked them immensely. “That makes me feel better,” he said softly. “I was worried about you being alone.”

“I'll be fine, Daddy.” She forced a smile, and hugged him. Fear danced in her belly as she thought of all the ways this could end terribly. Sirius Black was already causing havoc in her life.

*

Sneaking out of his room in the dead of the night was an easy feat for Ron Weasley. They used to do it all the time back at school. If the clock struck midnight, and sleep eluded each other, they’d find themselves in the Common Room and chatted until one of them dozed off.

The fact that she did not disappoint was one of the many reasons that he valued the friendship of Karina Black. Harry Potter would have not understood the need to sometimes be awake when the rest of the world slept. Hermione Granger would have been against it, nagging him at every moment that sneaking out was against the rules. The first night he sneaked out, he found Kari with her nose in her book in one of the oversized couches. She looked up easily at the sound of his noisy feet and instead of lecturing him about late night adventures, Kari smiled at him and nodded at one of the couches.  

As always, she had picked the sofa nearest to the fire. Instead of a book, she merely stared into the flames and rested her head on her drawn up knees. The fires of the Leaky Cauldron were not as comforting as the ones of Hogwarts. As if she was reading his mind, she stood as he approached her and smiled. “Let’s take it to my room, shall we?”

He froze. His eyes locked with Kari’s and the heat rose to his face. He waited, held his breath until he saw the twitch of a smile on Kari’s face. Her quiet giggles made Ron grin foolishly, rubbing his head embarrassedly. “Shall I rephrase?”

“Shove off,” he replied with a grin of his own.

“I would _hate_ to make you uncomfortable,” she grinned at him as she led him to her room.

Ron chuckled again, following her up the stairs. Countless escapades with her taught him that in order to be able to sneak out at night, you had to be silent.  

He could only imagine what his mother and father would say if they found him in Kari’s room.  His worries about his parents evaporated as he walked into her room. Kari walked in with ease while he froze and then looked at her. He couldn’t understand how she could walk into such luxury and not stare in awe. Kari was always so comfortable with wherever she was that she might as well have been in the Gryffindor Common Rooms for all she cared.

“Did you enjoy your trip to Egypt?” she asked as she climbed onto one of the chairs by her fire.

He shrugged as he grabbed a poker and began to move the wood around. “It was alright. We only just got in a couple hours ago, I wasn't sure you'd be awake. Fred and George kept making asses on me, Ginny kept making an ass of me, Percy kept making an ass of me…”

“I see a pattern going on,” a grin flashed on her face but the way she said it had him looking at her more closely. The worry was hidden behind the charisma of her face. Her voice was still Kari but it was a tad monotone and already, it worried him.

“What’s wrong?” Her eyes flashed to him. He could feel her thinking, knowing that she knew that he was her only ally in the war that raged within her. For two years, she had managed to keep the secret of her father’s identity a false illusion for Harry.  If the purebloods knew of her heritage –of the truth behind her last name –, they kept it a well-kept secret from Kari.

But now…

“He broke out of _Azkaban_ , Ron. Unless he has some magical way of reviving Voldemort, he only has one reason to break free. He’s going after Harry. To finish what his Master started.”

Ron rolled his warm chocolate eyes. “First of all, you don’t even know your father. Your Mum obviously fell for him and I doubt it was because he was a Dark Wizard. For all you know, he could be going after you.”

Kari considered the notion, bobbing her head up and down slowly. “That would be better. It’d keep him away from Harry and I can take care of myself.”

“I highly doubt you’d be able to defeat a Dark Wizard as powerful as him, not even adding on that he's your father,” he snapped angrily then let out a breath. “I’m not saying you can’t protect yourself, stop looking at me like that!”

“All I’m saying is at least Harry would have a fighting chance,” muttered Kari dully as she pulled out Sirius Black’s wanted poster from underneath her sofa cushion.

Ron wrinkled his nose at her. “That’s a tad morbid, isn’t it?”

“There’s also one of these underneath my pillow,” she stated matter-of-factly as she peered down at the lunatic in the picture. “I had to take most of them down before Harry gets here.”

“He doesn’t even have the foggiest, Kari. And knowing Harry it’ll take him awhile to figure out.”

Kari nodded slowly, “which means that when he does figure it out, he’ll be pissed. I don’t want to lose him, Ron.”

“He’d be thick to be mad at you for a stupid reason like that.” A yawn escaped him, making Kari grin.

“Go to bed, Ron. Thanks for the pillow talk.”

Ron grinned as he stood, “it’s not as if I have anything better to do… Kari?”

 _Only 13 and the weight of the world on her shoulders,_ he heard his mother say earlier about Kari. He could finally see what she meant. Her world was – more or less- collapsing around her. The emotional scars were leaving its mark on Kari.

“Don’t stay up all night obsessing about him, alright?”

A small smile appeared on her face. “I make no promises. I grabbed a couple of books that have written about him, to see if there’s any way –“

“Kari,” his voice was sharp, meaner than he meant it. But he could see the descent into madness, the desperate attempts she was making at trying to understand something she had no memories of. “Don’t.”

She held his stare, not giving him a victory. Knowing it was fruitless to fight it, he sighed and closed the door behind him, hoping it was the right thing to do to leave Kari alone with her father crowding into her sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

_R. J. Lupin_

The name stirred weak memories in her mind, as if they were butterflies trapped against a glass window. Kari barely glanced at the name on the suitcase and settled herself against the window. The landscape rushed past them, rain tapping slightly on the cool glass.

“Are you alright, Kari? You look a bit pale.”

She couldn’t even look at him. Couldn’t look into those green eyes and tell him that her father was the famous murderer everyone was raving about. How long could she keep it from him? People would sound start to piece it together. How many Pureblood families knew of her? And oh god, Malfoy –

“Kari!”

“I’m fine.” It was a snap, coated with irritation. Absentmindedly, she rubbed her eyes. “The weather must be getting to me.”

Known for her need to educate, Hermione quipped, “I was reading this fascinating article during the summer about a syndrome called Seasonal Affective Disorder. When our eyes detect darkness –“

Before she could go on, Kari looked up wearily, “can we just say crappy weather bums us out and leave it at that?”

A quiet cough coming from the man sleeping in the compartment caught her attention. He stirred in his sleep, coming to a stop when they all fell silent.

“So this Sirius Black –“

She could feel the cold sweat on her forehead and did the best she could to appear calm. “Yes, yes. He’s some crazy, murdering bastard who deserves to be shot.”

“Blimey Kari,” Harry frowned at her slightly, “can I get in two words about him without you snapping at me?”

Her eyes danced with anger, “why bother talking about something you know is going to stress everyone out?”

“Where are you going!?” Ron asked when she stood and walked out of the compartment.

“I’m going to go pee! Am I allowed?!”  When he only grimaced, she shut the compartment door and let out a shaky sigh.

She walked away from it, from Harry, before she could crack and tell him everything. More Wanted Posters had popped up while she'd slept and by the time Harry had arrived she had been powerless to remove them. Not that she could've stopped him from seeing Sirius Black’s face. The Muggles had him on their news, the Daily Prophet had coverage on him. He was everywhere and still no sign of him. Kari remembered feeling hope when Dumbledore had said that perhaps he'd be caught by the start of school. Now she felt foolish.

“I'm nothing like him,” she whispered angrily.

“Talking to yourself, Black? That's how the madness starts. You'd know all about it, wouldn't you?”

She spun around, eyes narrowing as they landed on Draco Malfoy and the smirk on his face. “If you have something you'd like to say, I suggest you just say it,” she snapped while her stomach churned.

But Malfoy merely smiled. “And end your torment? What fun would that be?”

“Shove off, Malfoy.” George Weasley said from behind her, startling her.

Malfoy laughed. “And now you've got yourself a boyfriend. Can't even protect yourself, Black?”

“Oh, I don't know about that,” George said with a dark grin as he led Kari away. “Or have you forgotten who mclocked you across the face last year?”

Leaving Malfoy to turn beet red, she let out a shuddering breath. “Thanks. I don't know what he was going on about, I-”

“I know he's your father,” said George simply as he looked up and down the corridor. When Kari stared, he grinned crookedly. “Ron was worried, my parents are worried. I snuck around and over heard.”

Kari lifted her chin stubbornly. “I'm nothing like him.”

“Well you haven't killed a bunch of Muggles yet, so no, I don't reckon you are. Why aren't you in compartment?”

She bristled uneasily. “Harry doesn't know. Neither does Hermione.”

George raised an eyebrow. “You tell them everything.”

“Not everything,” she murmured as she closed her eyes.

“Come hang out in ours then,” he suggested. “Fred’s in there. And Lee. You know it'll be a riot.”

She hesitated before nodding, following him and grinning at the greeting she received. Time by went by quickly, as Lee recounted tales of his summer while the Weasleys filled her in on all the ways they'd messed with Percy.

“I swear,” Fred chuckled as he wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. “Once Percy realized we'd enchanted his Head Boy badge _again,_ he was about to take away points from Gryffindor-”

“Because that's always been such an incentive to behave,” Lee grinned.

The train started to slow. “I need to hang out with you lot more,” she said at last with the grin that refused to leave. “I haven't laughed like that in ages.”

“I've been telling you the same thing,” George said with a wink.

The train lurched to a stop. Kari looked up suddenly before glancing out her window. “We're not at Hogwarts yet. Why are we stopped?”

Lee glanced up. “You don't reckon we've broken down?”

Alarm bells went off in her head. The lamps went out, and everyone cried out as feet were stepped on. “I -ouch! Bloody hell. _Lumos!”_ Kari’s wand filled the compartment with light, illuminating her worried face. “I have to get back with the others.”

“Kari, maybe you should-”

But she had taken off before George could finish his sentence. She pushed past people who'd poked their heads out of their compartments, snarling at them to get out of her way. Her heart raced in her throat as she sprinted to where she'd left her friends. She reached the compartment breathlessly and yanked it open, light from her wand spilling into it.

The professor - Lupin- had woken up, and he held flames of his own in his hands. He stared at her with narrowed eyes, not unkindly but as if trying to figure her out. “I'm Karina Black,” she told him as Ron yanked her to sit next to him. “Don't suppose you know what's going on?”

Before he could answer her, the compartment door slid open again and Kari felt the air go out of her lungs. Standing, floating, at the opening of the compartment was a cloaked figure. It made an awful rattling noise and it felt as if everything within her, her very will to live, was being taken away. Harry slumped in his seat. Pushing past the despair and anguish she could not understand, she tried standing and sank to her knees with a choked curse. Her head pounded, and she shut her eyes as she shuddered violently. Reaching for Harry, who felt freezing to the touch, she glanced up at the creature defiantly. It tilted its hooded face towards her and leaned forward.

 _They're looking for my father_ , she thought dully as she understood. _These are dementors, and they're looking for my father and I have his face._

The creature got closer and then a burst of white light rushed past her and chased the creature away. Kari jumped up and shut the compartment door, locking it with all the force she could muster before tending to Harry. “What's wrong with him?” She asked them hoarsely as she pushed the hair from his forehead.

Ron shook his head. “He passed out.”

Kari set an exasperated look his way before slapping his face gently. “Harry. Harry, wake up. It's over, mate.”

It took several seconds for Harry to come to, swatting her hands away from his face. “What happened?”

She pulled her scarf off and let him mop his forehead with it. “Are you alright?”

Professor Lupin broke off a piece of chocolate and handed it to Harry. “It was a dementor. Here. Eat this. It'll make you feel better.”

Kari took the piece of chocolate, biting into it eagerly. Warmth filled her body, but it did nothing to banish the fear in her belly. Lupin walked past them, and into the corridor to talk to the driver. She helped Harry back into his seat.

“So Black is a bigger threat than we thought if they’re sending guards from Azkaban onto the train,” Harry said at last. His face was still pale and there was concern in his eyes as he held her gaze.

“Yeah,” she breathed, looking out the window. “I guess he is.”

Later that night, when her stomach was full and her mind drifting between sleep and the waking world, it fixed itself on the dementor on the train. A single dementor had sucked all her will and happiness out as soon as it'd stepped into the compartment. It only took one for her to sink to her knees and not be able to get up.

What must have it done to her father, trapped in that prison for twelve years with hundreds of them patrolling? How had he managed to retain some of his sanity to escape? What must've it felt like, to never feel happiness or hope for so long?

She blinked, suddenly awake. Was she actually feeling _sorry_ for him?

 _No,_ Kari thought calmly as she shifted to her side and closed her eyes. _You can feel empathy without condoning someone's crimes. You can feel sorry for the conditions they're in without forgiving their actions. He is my father, but he is still a murderer. And I am nothing like him._

With these thoughts echoing in her mind, Kari slept and dreamt, not for the first time, of a woman with panic in her voice as she whispered her name like a prayer.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why did we take Divination again?” Kari asked not for the first time as she stared unhappily at the cup she was supposed to be reading into. All she saw was the sad remains of tea that reeked of bitterness. “It looks like you took a bad shit this morning. What does the book say about that?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “This is hopeless.”

Amused, Kari tucked her tongue in her cheek as she studied Hermione. “Hmmm. On second thought, it looks like a time machine. Maybe it's telling me that you're manipulating time to take all the classes available.”

Hermione went absolutely still before snorting angrily. “Don't be silly. That's impossible.”

“It _also_ says not to insult my intellect,” Kari said with a grin. “I don't know how you're doing it, but you _know_ there's no way you could be taking two classes at once.”

“You're right,” said Hermione stiffly. “There isn't.”

“Fine. Don't tell me,” Kari said easily as she leaned back in her seat to balance it on its hind legs, smiling lazily. “But you know I'm gonna figure it out.”

“There's nothing to figure out!” Hermione snapped before rolling her eyes. “Hold on. What's she going on about?”

Kari’s leaned her chair back softly as they listened to Trelawny tell Harry about grave signs she saw in his tea cup. She frowned the more dramatic she got, until finally she dropped the cup and announced it was The Grim - the omen of death.

“I don't think it looks like the Grim,” Hermione stated.

“He's _not_ going to die,” Kari snarled as she glared at Trelawny.

The odd-looking teacher turned towards them and sighed heavily. “If you'll forgive me for saying so, my dears, but neither one of you possess the aura for the fine art of Divination.”

“Oh I don't know about that,” Kari said with a smirk. “It sounds like all you need to do is make up some grandiose lie and BOOM. Results. If you'll forgive _me_ for saying so, Professor, I am an _excellent_ bullshitter.”

“When you're all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!” Harry burst out angrily.

Kari chucked some of her tea remains his way. “You're _not_ going to die,” she told him furiously, glaring at Trelawny as she dismissed the class. “You've had multiple chances to and haven't yet.” When Harry looked unconvinced, she rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder. “Come on, Harry. Some all powerful wizard tried to do you in as a _baby_ and you still couldn't be bothered to die. You're not going anywhere.”

Still, Harry brooded. It wasn't till McGonagall reassured him during Transfiguration that Trelawny predicted the death of a student yearly and yet none had died that he seemed to cheer up.

They hurried to Hagrid’s first class ever. She'd been doubtful about Hagrid as the teacher for Care of Magical Creatures - in the short time she'd known him he'd had a dragon _and_ a giant spider. But the more she thought about it, the more excited she felt. “I mean really. Out of everyone here to know more about crazy magical beasts, it sort of makes sense to have Hagrid, doesn't it?” She said happily as she skipped down to his hut with the others.

And then he brought out a Hippogriff and she felt her stomach sink. She figured they'd start off small, less deadly creatures. But when she said this to Hagrid softly, he merely waved her off and told her they'd do brilliantly.

“I know _we_ will,” she muttered under breath as Harry stepped forward. “But have you seen the some of the idiots in this class?"

After Harry returned from his flight on Buckbeak, his face slightly green but a smile for Hagrid nonetheless, they were paired with their own Hippogriffs. Kari got a brilliant white and grey feathered one, who studied her carefully as she sank into a bow and returned it. She was about to reach forward to pet it when she heard a screech and turned just in time to see Buckbeak use its front talons to take a swipe at Malfoy.

Her Hippogriff reared as well, agitated by the commotion. Too close to do anything without upsetting it further, she sank her neck into a bow again and held her breath as she waited for it to calm.

“ _Black! Look at Black! Two deaths in one class, must be a record!”_ She heard Pansy Parkinson cried angrily.

“Shut _up_ ,” she hissed angrily. The Hippogriff stopped bucking, one of its talons missing her cheek by inches. Kari lifted her face and backed away slowly. “Malfoy-” she gasped as Hermione helped Hagrid. “He's fine. He'll be fine.”

But even as she said the words, she spotted the blood on the ground and her stomach lurched. Gagging, she pushed away from Ron and retched on Parkinson’s feet.

“You filthy little- I can't believe! You horrible piece of-”

Kari raised her face, pale and sweaty and _grinned_.

*

“Have you heard? They reckon they've spotted Sirius Black.”

At Seamus’ words, Kari’s head jerked up. Her knife missed and sliced her finger, blood oozing onto her roots for her potion. “ _Shit_ ,” she hissed under her breath as she sucked on her thumb. She strained to listen to Seamus’s report as Snape came over to help. Scowling, she grabbed a cloth and waved him away.

“Let me see your hand.”

“I'm _fine,”_ she insisted as she wrapped the cloth around it angrily. “It's just a scratch.”

Snape narrowed his eyes at her as he glanced at Seamus. Malfoy was looking at her too, a smirk on his face as he listened to Seamus’ say that he'd been spotted not far from Hogwarts.

 _Not far from here,_ she thought dully. Her father’s face swam into her mind, his crazed eyes as he was restrained. Screaming at whoever took his picture.

At the sound of the bell, Kari reached out clumsily to put away supplies and instead spilled them all over the table. Cursing loudly, she shook her head at Harry. “You lot go on. I'll catch up.”

“I'll stay and help,” she heard Ron tell Hermione.

She smiled gratefully at him as they worked in silence to clean up.

“Does Potter know, Black?”

She hadn't noticed Malfoy lingering. “Does he know what, Malfoy?” she demanded, stuffing her Potions book in her bag.

Ron glared at Malfoy and tugged on her robes. “Just ignore him, Kari. He’s just out to annoy you.”

Malfoy’s eyes danced gleefully. “So he doesn’t know! He really has no clue about the connection between you and Sirius Black?”

Kari shrugged carelessly. “Black is a common last name, Malfoy. Just because I have it doesn’t link me to him.”  
  
“Don’t insult me, _Black_.” Draco grinned, malice written on his face. “Every pureblood knows about Black having a daughter. It’s only a matter of time before the whole world figures out the big secret. I can see it now! ‘Mass Murderer’s Daughter Best Friends with The Boy Who Lived!’ That one would sell fast and the money for that story...”   
  
“You wouldn’t dare,” hissed Kari as she tried to control her temper, the way her hands trembled. “Malfoy –“   
  
“Is that a threat?”  His eyes glimmered dangerously, his mouth quirking into a smirk. “Just how precious is that information to you, Black?”   
  
“You don’t have any proof,” she spat angrily, balling her fists. “Harry will never believe you over me.”   
  
Quiet footsteps came from the back room. Snape walked towards them and raised his eyebrows. “Is there a problem here, Mr. Malfoy? Weasley, what are you still doing here. Go. Now.”

“Nothing at all, Professor. I’m just thinking about how strange it is that Black has no parents that we know off and when I happened to mention Sirius Black, she snaps at me. Didn’t Sirius Black have a daughter? I’m almost certain my father mentioned her and now that I think about it, she _does_ looks a lot like him.”

Malfoy turned to smile at Snape. Kari felt as if her world had shrunk down to this moment, waiting for Snape’s face to light up in recognition. Her knuckles hurt from being clenched so tight, while her heart raced wildly.

“I’m sorry Mr. Malfoy, but I don’t see your point. Karina Black’s mother was murdered when she was a child,” Snape said softly, ignoring the way Kari winced. “Her father, last I heard, was a dead beat somewhere in Britain and the Ministry deemed it best for her to be sent to a foster home. As for her … likeness to Sirius Black, if you’re looking to insult her, you have most certainly done the job.”  
  
“My father –“   
  
“Until your father can come to me with proof that Ms. Black is in fact Sirius Black’s daughter, I don’t want any more talk of this. Five points from Slytherin.”   
  
“Professor!-“   
  
“That is quite enough. You’re dismissed, Malfoy. Black, a word please.”

Kari looked at him wearily, taking a seat when he gestured to a desk. “Snape –“  
  
“Black, if what Mr. Malfoy is claiming is true, I just blessed you with a couple more months of anonymity. The least you could do is show some respect.”   
  
A deep blush crept up her cheeks but she managed to gracefully nod. “I’m sorry, Professor. Thank you for that.”   
  
“Sirius Black is your father.”   
  
The soft words were like a whip of shame on her. She cast her eyes down and muttered, “You knew?”   
  
Snape shrugged carelessly. “I asked.”   
  
Kari let out a breath to steady herself. “It didn't sound like a question but… Yes. He's my father. My mother… I don't know why they ended up together. Maybe there just wasn't anyone else for her.”   
  
“I could think of someone,” muttered Snape then cleared his throat. “Black, you have to understand that no matter what that monster did, it's not your fault. Or your mother's. Sometimes you can do everything right and still come out losing. Black… He is unstable. Perhaps he always has been.”   
  
Kari swallowed past the ball of emotion in her throat. Part of her wanted to laugh - here she was, pouring her heart out to Severus Snape and he was actually being _kind._ The bigger part of her felt relief, having someone she could talk to about her parentage. “Maybe he was,” she said softly, but her mind drifted to the pictures in her trunk. He did not seem crazy. He did not seem like a murderer. She remembered laughter, knew it was impossible to remember laughter, but she did. The feel of how his facial hair, trim and tidy, tickled when she kissed him.

Or was that her adoptive father? The memories were not clear and yet…

“There's more. Professor Dumbledore. He reckons-”

There was a knock on the door and she jumped off the desk quickly.

“Lupin.” Snape said curtly, back to his old self with venom in his tone.

Professor Lupin smiled. “I was on my next class when I noticed a pupil of mine in your classroom. Wouldn't want to be late to your first Defense Against The Dark Arts class this year, would we now, Kari?”

She blinked at him before smiling, mentally shaking off whatever her talk with Snape had been. “Of course not. Right behind you.” Slinging her bag over her bag, she held Snape’s eyes and begged under her breath, “don't tell.”

He inclined his head slightly before turning on his heel and retreating into his study. Kari walked towards Lupin, who waited for her with a smile on his face.

“Enjoying your first week of classes?” He asked after a moment as they walked back by side.

Kari laughed softly. “As it has been every year, it's been interesting to say the least. Dementors, Hippogriffs, and a bad Potions class - the one thing I'm good at, may I add.”

Lupin chuckled. “Oh, I don't know about all that. I've heard from your teachers that you're a terrifying force to behold when it comes to Transfiguration and Charms.”

“I’d be offended that DADA isn't included in that lot, but the teachers we've had were either evil-but-we-didn't-know-it-yet or a complete hoax of a teacher.” Her lips quirked into a grin. “Here's hoping this year’s will be better. No surprises would be nice. You've no turban and haven't tried to take a picture with The-Boy-Who-Lived, so I reckon so far you're doing much better than the last two.”

“Well when they've set the bar so low, I can only hope I do better,” he said easily. “And based on your marks and ability with spells, here's hoping _you_ don't disappoint in learning.”

Kari raised an eyebrow, amused. “I haven't read the book for the class yet, Professor. Allow me to, and I may yet impress you.”

Lupin stopped in his tracks. “Meaning?”

“Whatever is on the page sticks. Easy as that. Drives Hermione up the wall.” She said it easily and light hearted, but did not expect the look of surprise on his face. Self-conscious, Kari shuffled on her feet and mumbled, “useful skill to have, is all. I'm not a brilliant witch, sir. I just remember things really well.”

“Perhaps,” Lupin said after a moment as he started off again. “But it takes a great witch to read it and be able to carry out the magic behind it. It's not something that comes easy to even the most brilliant of wizards.”

Kari considered this. Pleased, she blushed. “I guess I should thank whoever I got that from. Maybe my Mum. My father says she was a brilliant witch.”

Lupin said nothing. They reached his classroom, where the rest of the class was waiting. She hurried over to Hermione.

“Did you get in trouble?” Ron hissed at her as she set her things down. “I was going to stay but there's no arguing with Snape.”

“No. It was fine. Just had to clean up,” she lied with a smile. No sooner had she brought out her supplies when Lupin instructed them to leave it all behind and bring their wands with them. She followed the rest of them, losing herself in her thoughts.

She liked Professor Lupin, immensely. Something about him seemed familiar, safe. His tattered clothing made her wonder of his life, of what he'd done before this job. Kari wondered if they'd ever find out, if she'd get to know him enough to ask.

“Nothing to worry about,” Lupin said once they reached their destination and everyone gathered around. “There's a boggart in there.”

Kari felt her blood turn to ice. He may have as well have said it was Voldemort in there, it would've been just as terrifying. A _boggart_. A shape shifter who turned into the thing she was most frightened of.

 _My father, my father, my father._ The fear galloped in her mind, the thought of his face was enough to make her stomach flip.

“And Kari - can you tell us what finishes a boggart?”

Her head jerked up painfully, her eyes wide. “Laughter,” she said hoarsely while she wondered what on earth she could find funny about her father.

_Laughter. Laughter and barking. There was a dog. Or was there? Whatever happened to the dog?_

Shaking her head, she let out a slow breath. Around her the class chanted the spell to dispel the boggart but Kari couldn't think of that. All she could think of was how to get out of being up there at all, there was no way she was going to do this. _Oh, you're scared of a mummy? Here, have a go at my Dad. He only killed a handful of people and worked for Voldemort. And he's on the loose! Hold on let me make this situation funny, all I have to do is laugh and he'll be gone!_

If only it was that easy.

Kari let people move in front of her. It wasn't hard, they were all so excited to banish their very normal fears that they didn't notice the girl stepping aside to avoid this exercise.

Lupin noticed. She saw him watching her in between calling people in line forward.

Until he got to Harry, and Lupin stepped in front. And a white orb appeared, floating. Kari frowned; what was so scary about that?

 _I won't ask if you don't_ , she thought as the boggart was finished off.

Kari was the first to leave. They kept saying she was a brilliant witch, but she knew they were all wrong.

She was a coward.


	4. Chapter 4

The Halloween feast was something she looked forward to every year. Enough candy for her to devour until her stomach hurt, everyone laughing and enjoying themselves. She found herself dashing back to the Gryffindor Common Room after the feast had started, to grab a box of fireworks she’d bought at Hogsmeade earlier that day. She'd mentioned it to George Weasley, whose eyes lit up and suggested they make a show of their own. She'd laughed until her sides hurt while he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

And so she found herself all but skipping upstairs, sure she would be able to rope Ron and Harry into risking detention for just a bit of fun on this the funnest of nights.

What happened next was something that would haunt Kari for weeks afterward. She'd later wonder why she didn't feel the _wrongness_ of what was about to happen beforehand. Had she been so lost in that childhood innocence that she'd felt she'd lost not too long ago? Was she so deprived of feeling happy that she let her guard down and didn't feel the weight of horror not even a hundred steps away from her?

It wasn't until she was at the top of the stairs to the portrait that led to the Common Room that Kari looked up, happiness still etched on her face. She noticed a figure at the portrait and her mind quickly thought of who wasn't at the feast. Had Neville forgotten the password again?

And then the figure turned. Kari felt the happiness fade away from her face instead replaced by sheer fear as she stared ahead, eyes wide and mouth opened in a frozen scream. His haunted eyes stared back at her, and for a moment there was recognition. Sirius Black took a tentative step forward, reaching out to her with a curious smile playing on his lips.

It was all she needed to break from the spell. With an oath, she whipped out her wand and stumbled back a couple of steps. Her eyes, so much like his that it hurt to look at him, narrowed into slits as her mouth curled into a snarl. “Stay away from me, you murderer.”

His daughter's words made him flatter, and he left his hand raised towards her. “Karina –“

Her name on lips made her skin crawl. He'd said it once, long ago, freely and without fear of rejection. He'd called her his Moonshine. Or was that him? Had it been someone else? She couldn't remember. She couldn't _remember_. When he took another step forward, she bared her teeth and hissed, “what do you want, Black? Come to kill Harry? Is that it? Well, I have news for you. You’ll have to go through me before you get to him. I will never help you with whatever it is you want. I’ll kill you before you hurt anyone tonight.”

Sirius raised his hands as if to signal peace and said, “It’s touching that you care for Harry Potter so much, and so you should. Loyalty to your friends is viewed highly by many people, and I’m one of them. I don’t want to hurt anyone–”

“LIAR!” she screamed so loud her voice was raw, sparks bursting from her wand. “Why else would you escape Azkaban? Why else would you have been muttering ‘he’s at Hogwarts’?”  She recognized the surprise in his eyes and felt her breath hitch as the denial she was expecting did not come. “It’s true, isn’t it? You think killing Harry will bring back your Master.”

“My Master?” Sirius Black frowned at her, something dark fleeting across his face.

Kari laughed nervously, angrily, bitterly. “You think I don’t know? Everyone knows you worked for Voldemort, you tit. But killing Harry won’t bring him back. He’s all but gone, don't you understand? He's _gone_.”

He was shaking slightly as he tried to control his temper. It hit her how much she truly was like him, for her she was, doing the same thing. Sirius snarled, “You think I worked for Voldemort?”

“I _know_ you did,” she spat back at him. “What would my mother think of you, if she knew? She’d _never_ side with the Death Eaters.”

She'd crossed a line, she knew that now by the way his body stilled. Sirius growled, “You know nothing about your mother. And you will not speak of her again.”

Karina held his stare, hand shaking as she held her wand even higher. “ _Fuck you_. I won’t let you hurt him.”

“Get out of here.”

Whatever she had been expecting, it was not a dismissal. Kari blinked up at him, confused. “Wha-”

“GET OUT OF HERE!” He roared, finally looking like the convict everyone made him to be.

She lifted her face up to her father, as if to remind him of his mirror image. Kari suddenly saw the knife in his hand, felt a gasp run through her and thought of Harry.

Without a backward glance, Kari bolted down the stairs.

 _Coward, coward,_ **_coward!_ **

*

In the Great Hall, where all the students had been sent after the news of Sirius Black attacking the Fat Lady while the teachers searching for him, George Weasley scanned the crowd until he found Ron, Harry and Hermione.

But no Kari.

Making sure he wasn't noticed, he made his way to his younger brother and shook him awake. He clamped a hand over his mouth as Ron jolted awake. “Where is she?”

“Who?” Ron croaked as he rubbed his face as his mouth was freed.

George rolled his eyes. “You think I'd be over here if I thought you knew where the Fat Lady was? _Kari_ , you idiot. Where is she?”

Understanding crossed Ron’s face before he lifted himself up slightly. “I thought she was with you! She said she was going to get something to share with you and Fred.”

“She was,” George said as his stomach sank. “And then she never came back. I reckoned she caught up with you lot while the teachers shepherded us in here.”

Ron stared at him. “You don't… You don't think Black _took_ her, do you?”

“If he had, there would have been signs of a struggle,” said George grimly as he tried not to image Kari’s blood decorating the floor and failing. He’d never felt so helpless. “He had a knife. There's no way she would have gone peacefully.”

“Even if it meant staying alive?”

George shook his head. “She's too scared of anyone finding out he's her Dad to go with him willingly. If that ever got out, it would look like she'd helped him in.” At the sight of Ron’s jaw dropping, he grinned. “Of course I know. Not like you lot are sneaky. And she knows I know. It's fine.”

After a second, Ron groaned. “What do we _do_? Should we tell McGonagall?”

“ _No!”_ George snapped as he smacked Ron. “We don't know what happened. And if she managed to get away and is hiding until the danger has passed, then we'll alert the whole school she's missing on the same night Black attacked. She's barely managed to keep it a secret. This would not help at all.”

“Hogwarts is _huge._ How in Merlin’s name are we going to find her? _Without_ alerting anyone?”

George thought of a very special map tucked under Fred's pillow. “Let's think about this - you're scared, trying to find a place to hide. You're _Kari._ What would you do?”

Ron snorted softly. “Find a food source, probably. If you're going to hide out, you're going to have to eat.”

“The kitchens.” It felt like a stretch but there was no way he could check unless he showed Ron the map. He could almost hear Fred moan about that. “Let's try that.”

“Ok. _How.”_

George rolled his eyes. “We'll have to be sneaky, Ron. No way around it.”

It was not an easy task. He had forgotten about the sleeping, shifting and light sleeping students. It felt like they hadn't even crawled a couple paces when someone tossed and turned, at one point smacking Ron in the face. By the time they got to the Great Hall, sweaty and aching, it was past midnight. If caught, this would certainly be the most trouble they would be in. It felt odd, having this adventure without Fred.

George led Ron to the kitchens, stopping whenever they heard teacher footsteps. They snuck into the kitchens, void of any house elves. How many times had he been in here with Kari, laughing and eating and daydreaming all the things that were to come? She, with her wide smile and friendly face. Eyes that were sweet one second and could turn mischievous the very next. They'd been in here, not even a couple days ago, she sitting on the counter while she quizzed him on his homework he had no intention of remembering. He just enjoyed being in her company.

“Look around,” he said softly as he began to open cupboards. “She'll be hiding.”

“George!”

He spun around at Ron’s cry. For a second he imagined the worst, Sirius Black there ready to end them both. When he saw no danger, he walked over to where Ron stood with the door to the pantry open and peeked inside.

His heart broke and he sank to his knees as he knelt in front of Kari. She was sitting on the cold floor with her knees drawn up and eyes shut tight. Her hands were clamped over her ears, her usually wavy, thick chestnut hair soaked with sweat. She looked like she was stuck in a nightmare, unable to wake up. George glanced back at Ron, who was staring at the girl before them in surprise. This was such a far cry from the laughing, confident friend they knew. This was a frightened child hiding from a monster only she knew.

Slowly, carefully, George reached out to her. “Kari.” Her eyes sprung open. The chocolate brown colour in them were almost completely swallowed up by her pupils. They flicked between George and Ron quickly before shaking her head. “It's okay, little one. No one is here to hurt you.”

“He was here,” she croaked softly. “He was _here.”_

“We know, mate.” Ron sank down next to George. “The school is on lockdown. Everyone is sleeping in the Great Hall. Everyone is safe.”

Kari reached out for George’s hand. He took it, wincing at the cold. “I saw him. I went upstairs. To get the fireworks. He hurt the Fat Lady.”

“They'll find her.”

George felt fear shiver down his spine, imagining how easy his vision of Kari’s blood on the floor could have been reality had Sirius Black attacked her. “He just let you go?”

She shuddered violently as she leaned her face into George’s hand. “He told me to get out of there. He had a knife and I just left. I ran away.”

Ron pulled her other hand away from her ear, rubbing it gently. “You did the right thing, Kari. He's dangerous.”

“I should have _killed him_ ,” she growled angrily as she raised her tear filled eyes, daring them to contradict her. It stunned him, to see such hate on someone so young. “He's loose because I didn't have the stones to stop him. Someone could get hurt because I didn't do anything. I hid. I _hid._ ”

George pulled her into her arms as she began to cry weakly. He looked at Ron, wishing he were better at comforting her. “We need to get her back to the Great Hall, before they notice we're gone.”

“ _How_?” Ron frowned as he stood. “It was impossible getting out. Getting in, the way she is… they'll see us.”

Kari nestled into his chest, her breathing settling into a steady rhythm as she fell asleep. He felt a pull he didn't understand and he touched his forehead to hers, heaving a sigh. “You'll sneak her in. I'll cause a diversion.”

Ron blinked at him. “No. _No._ George, you could be expelled. Sneaking around the night a murderer is on the loose and causing trouble? It's a one way ticket to home.”

George narrowed his eyes. “I'm waiting for an alternative, genius. Besides, you don't reckon Dumbledore knows who Black is to her? I get caught, they'll send me to his office and I'll explain what happened. Why I had to sneak out.”

Unconvinced but unable to offer another plan, Ron grunted unhappily. “How do you expect me to get her back?”

“I can't think of everything,” snapped George. “You'll have to use those non-existent muscles to carry her. She's not walking, not in this state. My sleeping bag is next to yours now. Get her in there, and go to sleep.”

He led them out of the kitchens, his arms burning as he shifted Kari. Once they got close to the Great Hall, he held her tight for a second longer before nodding at Ron and depositing her in his arms. He wondered if Sirius Black knew how loved his daughter was, how much so many people would lay down so that no harm would come to her.

Knew that she would sooner face that harm than let anyone she loved get hurt. Foolish, so foolish. George ran his hand over her head before looking into Ron’s eyes as his brother struggled under her weight. “You alright?”

“Bloody hell,” groaned Ron. “She's so _tiny_. She eats so bloody much, and looks tiny but once you pick her up it's like picking up a bag of bricks.”

George scowled. “Stop being such a baby. And don't drop her. That's precious cargo you're carrying. You ready?”

Ron glared at him. “I dunno. Can anyone be ready at almost certainly being expelled?”

“You'd have the answer to that more than I would, seeing as you lot seem hell bent on playing heroes every school year.” Grinning, George glanced down the hallway. “I'll go that way, towards the entrance of the school. Once I get the teacher’s attentions, slip in and get into the sleeping bags.”

“Just like that.”

“Just like that.” George winked. He set off, laughing as he realized that this would perhaps be the first time he'd snuck out after hours for a good cause. He reached the main staircase, far enough from Ron that he'd be able to sneak in and looked around.

And saw Peeves. Thanking his lucky stars, he whistled at the poltergeist and waved. “Oi, Peeves. Do you reckon I could get back upstairs? Left some stink bombs that would be wasted if I don't-”

That was all be needed. Peeves let out a cackle before he began to holler. “STUDENT OUT OF BED. STUDENT OUT OF BED AT THE ENTRANCE.”

Not ten seconds later, teachers poured out of the Great Hall and made a beeline towards him. He glanced over their shoulder and watched as Ron snuck in and stuck to the edges of the Hall, where shadows swallowed them.

He couldn't keep the grin off his face, despite the trouble he knew he'd be in. It would be worth it, he told himself, if it meant Kari would not have to suffer yet another injustice.

*

She woke to calm skies above her, gentle clouds that caused the sun to come in like fingers reaching out. She sat up, gasping as pain shot up into her skull. Kari grasped her head as last night came crashing back.

A hand shook her shoulder. “Mate, it's okay. It's just me. It's fine.”

“Harry-” she whispered as she looked around, and found him sleeping. “Does he know?”

Ron shook his head as he pulled her back down into her bag. “It was just George and I.”

Her eyes widened. “Where is he? How did we get back here?”

“He played hero and caused a distraction. He was up in Dumbledore’s office till about 2AM before they escorted him down.” Ron said as he jerked his head towards his older brother.

She found him, fast asleep several sleeping bags away. Relief settled in her belly. Kari knew how much he had gambled by risking Dumbledore’s good graces. She lay back down and sighed. “I'll have to talk to him about it. Did… They didn't find Black, did they?”

Ron shook his head. “No… He escaped.”

Kari stared up into the sky. _Where are you?_ She thought to herself as she replayed her encounter with him. It unnerved her, just how much she truly did look like him. Would she be happy at the knowledge in another life? Would she be Daddy’s Little Girl, proud that she resembled him?

Instead all she could feel was shame, hatred.

It wasn't until after breakfast that she managed to catch up with George and find him alone. Kari called his name, watched his smile spread across his face. “Feeling better?” He asked as she approached her.

“Loads,” she told him as she fell into step next to him. “I wanted to thank you, for what you did.”

He waved her thanks away. “What are friends for? If my murderer father ever breaks into the school and I'm forced to hide, you'd do the same.”

Laughter escaped her, surprising her. “Unless Mr. Weasley has a dark past I’m not aware of, I reckon you'll be okay. Besides I'm not sure I could carry you.”

“Oh little one. I reckon once push comes to shove, you'd find a way to do what needs to be done.”

She scowled but there was no heat behind it. “Some day I'm not going to be so little, you know. You'll be forced to find a new nickname. I expect it to be more creative than ‘little one.’”

George’s lip quirked into a sideways grin. “Until then, I'll enjoy your tininess.”

Kari stopped in her tracks, placing her hand on his arm. “George. I… Thank you. I-”

He turned around, his eyes unreadable. His grin  softened into a smile as he placed his hand on hers. “Stop. I care about you. I wanted to make sure you were safe. Any detention I get is worth it if you're okay.”

He waved over his shoulder as he walked towards Fred, a flash of a grin on his face. Kari stood rooted to the spot, warmth filling her belly as she watched him leave. “I care about you too,” she whispered as the truth of those words enveloped her and settled in her heart, a secret she would keep.

She was, after all, an expert at keeping them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me by surprise. I knew a Kari/Sirius encounter would be inevitable, and years ago I knew it would be the night the Fat Lady was attacked.
> 
> What I did not know, until I began to flesh it out, was that George would be the one would could help her get back to her feet. Or how he would do it. In my head, their relationship is very much friendship first - one that terrifies McGonagall even if she won't admit it. A Weasley and a Black working together to create mayhem? Merlin, may they never breed.


	5. Chapter 5

Kari was sure of one thing in the days after the attack of the Fat Lady: never again would she allow her father to frighten her as he had that night. Never again would she hesitate to defend those she loved. That night marked a new chapter for her, one that she embraced with a steely determination of a hardened war veteran.

After all, what was this if not a war on her mental state?

Sirius Black had lost his hold over his daughter. She thought these words to herself every time her thoughts began to spiral, causing her to wonder if she would go as mad as her father. In those dark times, she'd stay close to Harry, her beacon to sanity. If he noticed the change in her, he said nothing. She doubted he did, she kept this close to her heart. Only George and Ron would check in, and they were met with a smile much too cheery and reassurances of her well being.

She had been expecting the call to Dumbledore's office, and was thankful for the discretion he used when he sent the note during breakfast to meet him after classes that day. She lifted her face towards him, shoved a mouthful of pudding into her mouth and jerked her head in his direction.

Kari could've sworn she saw him chuckle.

The day went by in the usual haze of lessons and questions. McGonagall’s classes amused her, the older woman was sure Kari’s lack of attention during her lecture would cause her to slip someday. She wasn't sure if it was pride or annoyance on her teacher’s face whenever she looked up from whatever she had been dazing off from and lazily gave the right answer.

Dumbledore’s entryway opened as soon as she reached it. She hauled her bag over her shoulder and walked up the stairs, clearing her mind with every step. The last thing she needed was for her thoughts on her father evident on her face.

His office always stunned her, and today was no exception. In all her dreams as a child about witches and wizards, she had never imagined an office like this. Fawkes lay by the desk, cushions on comfy couches and instruments she itched to touch, to learn from, to understand. Instead, she held back a wistful sigh and walked towards Dumbledore who was watching her with a smile. “Professor.”

“I suppose last time you were in this office, you were half delirious with pain and ready to get your broken arm mended,” said Dumbledore kindly as he motioned for her to sit. “There are many things here for curious mind, Kari. You are welcome to ask about them, and if I can, I shall answer.”

She smiled sweetly, though she felt cautious. “Perhaps another time, when there is no maybes about it. If I wish to learn something, and am told I can't, I am afraid that is just adding fire to the fuel.”

Dumbledore let out a laugh. “Very well. I meant to ask you sooner, but with the commotion, unfortunately this is one thing that shouldn't have been postponed and did. How are you? From what I understand you came face to face with Sirius.”

The flash of the steel ran through her mind, and she took a moment before she replied. The last thing she needed was for Dumbledore to know just how much it affected her. “I am well. Had it not been for Ron and George Weasley, I fear I would've slept in a kitchen cupboard all night. I have no idea how Harry did it for eleven years. It was bloody uncomfortable.”

“He did not hurt you?”

“He did not,” Kari mumbled softly as she remembered her father screaming at her to get out of there. Out of fear he would hurt her? Or because he understood the implication of her being there should he have gotten caught? She'd never know.

Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair slightly. “Did he say anything? Anything at all about his escape from Azkaban, why he did it?”

Kari raised an eyebrow. “I would imagine it would be to not be in that bloody place anymore. But… No. He did not say anything to me. I'm sorry, sir. It all happened so quickly.”

He waved away her apology. “I did not believe he would have said anything, but it is better to ask. I understand you've been looking into offensive spells more advanced that your current year.”

At this, Kari felt herself blush as she thought of the spell books she'd bought in Hogsmeade that we're definitely not for Third Years. Lifting her chin slightly to get some of her dignity back, she said in a clipped tone. “I have a murderer for a father and I need to know how to protect myself. End him if need be. No offense to Professor Lupin, but I need to know _spells_ that will help me against him.”

“I suppose it's a good thing I asked Professor Lupin to tutor you in addition to your DADA classes,” said Dumbledore as Lupin walked into his office, looking resigned. “You're absolutely right. You carry a burden with a very real threat on your shoulders. I understand Harry does not know of your parentage. Explaining this to him would be difficult.”

Kari narrowed her eyes and smirked darkly. “So keep this to myself.”

“If you wish.”

She snorted. “If you pardon me Professor, but that didn't sound like a suggestion. Why am I getting Remedial Dark Arts on How To Kill Your Father? I'm only a child!”

“You have never been just a child,” said Dumbledore softly, sadness thick in his words. The reality of his words hit her, realizing how the knowledge of her parents, her life, had had her growing up faster than most, a burden she bore. The older wizard cleared his throat, and suddenly the air cleared. “Remus, I trust you will take good care of Kari. Hermione Granger may be the brightest witch of her age, but I dare say our young Karina Black is the most _resourceful._ ”

Remus smiled as if he was enjoying an inside joke. “Shall we get started?”

Kari blinked. “What, now?”

“Unless you have somewhere you have to be?”

She rolled her eyes. “I don't. Let's go.”

Remus led her out of Dumbledore's office, and she didn't bother to look back. She was angry, she realized as she walked down the steps. Dumbledore may have been right but Harry had a much bigger burden to carry, having vanquished Voldemort. And yet he was being kept in the dark, he did not have to learn spells it that would make most people her age shudder.

Not that she wasn't doing it on her own. She was. This felt more real, more official. Another reminder that she was more capable to carry this load, another secret to keep.

“I thought we'd begin with a simple duel,” said Remus as he walked into his classroom. “See what you know, what you need to improve on.”

“I'm thirteen. I'm guessing I need to improve on _a lot_.”

Remus look led up at her, his expression incredulous. “Somehow I doubt even you believe that you're just another defenseless child.”

Kari bristled uneasily. “It's not fair.”

“It's not,” he agreed softly. “But this is the hand you have been dealt. You can take it and play with it, or let it play you.”

His words hung in the air before she squared her shoulders and brought out her wand, her hand steady and a dark smile on her young face. “Well then. Let's play.”

*

Kari climbed the hill that led up to the Whomping Willow, Lupin close to her heels. She walked faster than he, anger fueling every step, rage threatening to make her scream and and scream and scream until she was empty. She could see only red, only hatred, only revenge, another thing she held against Sirius Black.

“Kari-”

She shot back a glare over her shoulder, where Lupin wiped rain from his face. “He should be caught by now. He should be _dead_. If he had, Harry wouldn't have nearly died after falling Merlin knows how many feet from his broom. The bloody Dementors wouldn't be on school grounds-”

“Dumbledore will deal with them,” he promised as he reached her, placing a hand on her rain soaked shoulder. Thunder rolled around them as the lightning streaked the sky, illuminating her face and the unsung fury on it.

Kari looked up at the tree and shrugged his shoulder off. “He's dealt with them before, _told_ them to stay away from the school. Bloody well that did, didn't it? They don't care, they need to _feed_ and the one they need to feed on isn't _here_. He's not a fool, he won't come back here again.”

“Won't he?”

She shook her head. “I wouldn't. It's reckless.”

Lupin laughed. “You are more level headed than your father.”

“And how would you know?” She spat at him as she whipped out her wand. “You don't know _anything_ about him, nobody seems to know anything about what he's doing or why he's doing it.”

“And you do?”

“I don't,” she ground out as she pushed the dripping strands of her hair off her face. “I'm just some kid he abandoned in favour of slaughtering people. I don't know shit. Now come on. We have to get Harry’s broom.”

At this, Lupin blinked. “Kari, it hit the Whomping Willow. There won't _be_ a broom left.”

She let out an exasperated sigh as she unhooked her cloak and held it up, testing its strength. “Then we get what we can. Someone may be able to fix it. He needs a bloody broom. I'm not leaving without it, so you can either hold this up or go.”

He looked into her eyes, determination and stubbornness he'd seen in her parents eyes long ago. Blue eyes determined to make the world a better place, no matter the cost. Brown eyes stubborn and set whenever another problem came their way.

Both set of eyes both gone from him, from her.

Lupin grabbed the cloak from her, holding it up as Kari nodded approvingly. She turned to the tree, hollered “ _accio Nimbus 2000!”_

 _“Shit!”_ She cried as splinters and bits of wood began to fly towards them. Ducking, she made her way to Lupin and he grunted with the impact of it, pulling the bottom of the cloak up so they would fall into the pouch. After a minute of this, it stopped. Kari looked down at the remains of Harry’s broomstick. “Let's go,” she said sadly as she started back to the school. She knew she couldn't face him as he was handed the sad reminder of his broomstick, knew that if the truth ever came out this would be another thing he'd hold against her.

Kari walked into the castle, shaking off the rain and causing Lupin to laugh. She looked back at him, surprised. She would've expected a cry of annoyance, not the joy that light up his face. “I'm glad I can entertain you.”

“Why would you dry off like a normal person when you can shake yourself off like a dog,” he chuckled as he brought out his wand and pointed it at her. “However, should Mr. Filch see us dragging mud and rain in, he would surely have our skins. Hold still.”

Warmth returned to her limbs as her clothes were dried, steam emitting from them. Kari watched with amusement before turning somber. “There's a spell used to protect oneself from Dementors. You used it on the train, when that one…”

Lupin’s mouth thinned. “I… Yes. The Dementors won't come near again, Kari.”

She ignored the lie. “Teach it to Harry.”

“To… Wait. You want me to teach it to _Harry?”_ He said incredulously. “I thought you were about to ask me to teach you!”

Kari laughed. “I won't lie and say I'm not interested in getting better. But he needs it more than I do, and I need spells to defeat Sirius.”

Lupin shifted uncomfortably. “I'm teaching you spells to protect yourself. You know that.”

“I never said I'm getting offensive spells from _you_.”

“It is dangerous to practice by yourself, you could hurt yourself or worse, someone else. You know this.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “So teach me. I haven't been keeping it a secret from you that with or without your help, I'm going to learn offensive spells. But enough of that. Harry. I want you to teach him the Patronus Charm.”

Lupin rolled his eyes. “That is a very complicated charm that most people have trouble with, never mind _thirteen_ year olds and I-”

Kari lazily took her wand from her robes, looked at him and said clearly, “ _expecto patronum.”_

A weak but nevertheless white wolf burst from her wand, teeth bared as it prowled around her before flickering away. She stumbled as the amount of power it had taken to cast it hit her, and she began to sink to the ground. Remus caught her, surprise etched on his face. “How-”

“Never mind how. I know it's possible, he can do it. Stop undermining us just because we're kids. You lot treat us like kids when it's convenient and like grown ups when someone has to shoulder a burden. We're _ready_ , I'm ready. Teach him, teach me. Stop holding back.”

Lupin let out a shaky breath. “You _are_ just a child.”

“Don't make me call you a liar,” she chuckled as she pushed away from him, pulling a piece of chocolate from her robes and biting into it. “You know I haven't been just a child in a very long time.”

“I'll teach him,” he said finally as he helped her stand. “You have my word.”

Kari let his promise hang in the air before nodding, taking her cloak and the sad remains of Harry’s broomstick. She walked away before she could tell him that he was the first adult she felt she could trust in this place, the only one she could be honest with and receive honesty in return.


	6. Chapter 6

Hogsmeade was full of people cramming to get their Christmas shopping in. Hermione, Ron and Kari stepped into Honeydukes, where they inhaled deeply before Kari and Ron grinned at each other.

“Reckon we should get Harry some candy for Christmas?” Ron said as he moved up and down the barrels.

Kari nodded happily. “Pick him some I like. That way I can nick them.”

“You could just buy your own,” said Hermione with a laugh.

Grinning, Kari shook her head, bits of snowflakes falling free and melting before they hit the ground. “What fun would that be? Hurry up. I have to go find Fred and George. I promised to go in with them at Zonko’s.”

“Oh Kari, no. You'll just encourage them.”

“That _is_ the idea.”

“You didn't ask me!” Ron cried indignantly as he lifted a jar of something that looked like eyes dipped in chocolate.

Kari bumped his shoulder playfully. “ _You_ didn't ask,” she said with a smirk. “No, not those. They look disgusting.”

She left Hermione and Ron to bicker over their selections, looking up and down the bustling street. Her bag was full of presents, and she was thankful for the distraction. She had gone to visit Lupin before she came down only to find Snape coming out of his office and snap at her that Lupin was not feeling well, that the last thing he needed was a foolish little girl bothering him.

So when Fred and George suggested Zonko’s, she'd happily agreed only if they bought stink bombs for Snape’s dungeons.

“How about these?” Ron said as he shoved Cockroach Clusters under Hermione’s nose.

“Definitely not.”

The words were stolen from her mouth by Harry. Here. In the village and not safely back in the castle. She spun around and stared at him, numb. “How-”

And then he told them of the Marauder’s Map, of the four people who created them and how little he knew about them except their names.

Names that stirred her mind, as if she should know them. Had she read them somewhere?

In the end, Ron and Harry faced off against Kari and Hermione. She wasn't concerned about rule breaking like Hermione was. Kari wanted to smack Ron, remind him of the murderer lurking about and how exposed Harry was here.

He finally seemed to notice the look on her face and he said to her under his breath, “he'll be safe. There's no way he could get to him here. Let him enjoy himself a little, Kari. He's had so little to enjoy lately.”

She had no response to this, only a weak smile for Harry as he grinned with excitement at her. Resigned to keep him safe, she pulled him next to her and said, “what do you feel like doing first?”

“I dunno,” he said as they stepped outside and he looked around. “What do you reckon?”

They listed off suggestions but in the end, with the bitter cold wind whipping around them, Ron’s suggestion of butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks won out. They bustled into the inn, finding a table at the back of room while Ron went to get drinks. She watched Harry and the amazement on his face and felt her heart melt. In that instant she knew she would do anything to make him happy. “You'll love butterbeer,” she told him as she rubbed his cold hand with hers. “It'll warm you right up.”

“I can't believe this is what I've been missing out on,” he said wistfully as he held her hand, oblivious to the shade of red she was turning. “As if Hogwarts wasn't magical enough.”

“Did you get the books you wanted?” Hermione asked her, looking at their hands with a slight smirk. “You snuck off as soon as we got here.”

Kari shot her a glare. “I decided that I refuse to let you beat me at the end of the year and am doing extra reading,” she said easily as Hermione laughed.

Ron came back with their drinks. “Happy Christmas!” He said happily as he raised his tankard.

Lifting her own to her lips, she felt the warmth of the drink travel all through her, leaving her happier than she'd been in ages. She was about to open her mouth to tell Harry she was glad he was here when the door opened. Her eyes widened as she spotted McGonagall and Flitwick at the entrance, followed by Hagrid and the Minister of Magic himself. “Oh fucking shit,” she ground out as she, along with Ron and Hermione, shoved Harry under the table. “They're coming this fucking way, Hermione, do something do _something_.”

“Stop cursing at me, I am _working on it.”_

 _“I'm not cursing at you!”_ Kari hissed as lowered her gaze. “ _Hermione!”_

The Christmas tree beside their table floated towards them before landing in front of them.

“Oh, clever,” snapped Kari as her heart raced. “Very inconspicuous. A bloody tree in front of the table, in the middle of way for anyone to get through. Fantastic.”

Hermione slammed her tankard down. “Did you have a better idea? I didn't think so!”

“Oh, I don't know. Use our bloody robes as a tablecloth to cover the idiot beneath us?”

“Will you two shut up?” Ron snapped as he shook uncontrollably. “The Minister of Bleeding Magic is right over there and I'll be damned if we get caught.”

“We have to get out of here,” Kari said as a sense of foreboding replaced the sheer panic in her belly.

Hermione glared. “Alright, brilliant one. How do you propose we do that?”

“I'm bloody working on it, alright?” She scanned the pub, her head pounding as she glanced at Fudge. Why would he be here? Unless… “Oh no… Ron. We have to get out of here _now_.”

Ron saw the look in her eyes, understanding clear on his face. “Right. How.”

“What brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?” The innkeeper, Madam Rosmerta, asked.

Kari’s blood turned to ice as she heard the Minister say, “what else, m’dear, but Sirius Black?”

She urged herself to move, to wander over there and greet them, to cause a distraction for the others to escape. And yet, she found herself frozen. Kari sat rigid, felt Harry shift away from her underneath the table as Fudge recounted of Black’s younger days as James Potter’s best friend. Of how he trusted him like a brother, gave their secret for him to keep, trusted him with not only his life but that of his young son and wife. Of how Sirius Black had betrayed him.

“And then he left little Karina Black to the system, of course. The will of both the Blacks and Potters stated each other as their children’s guardians. But how is that to be when the one betrayed the other? Where does the child go? Both children? Well, Potter went to those Muggles. And Black… Well, she did get the better set of Muggles, thanks to Dumbledore. Safe away from Black’s reach. Who knows what she would be like had she been raised by her father.”

Forgetting herself, she jumped off the stool and walked out of the pub, not daring to look back.

*

“You never told me.”

Kari opened her eyes, though she hadn't been sleeping. The poster bed canopy above her was still the deep red it had been yesterday when her world hadn't been tipped on its feet. “No. I didn't.”

“Why.”

She pushed herself up to a sitting position, wishing she could feel _anything_ besides this awful emptiness in her chest. “Because he's a murderer. Because I didn't want anyone to know. Because I'm _ashamed_ he's my father. Take your pick, there's more. There's a whole list of reasons I've kept this from everyone for the last three years, Hermione.”

“Ron knew,” Hermione whispered as she made her way towards Kari slowly.

“Only because he's a pureblood,” Kari whispered as she rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands. “I reckon a lot of the purebloods think they know. It's not common knowledge that he had a daughter, what her name is, who she is now. One of Harry Potter’s best friend. Like father, like daughter, both drawn to those Potter boys.”

“ _Is_ that why you became Harry’s friend?”

It was not a question Kari had been expecting. She closed her eyes, thought of that first train ride. Of those green eyes that she'd spotted and the boy they belonged to, how the world has shifted underneath her and everything suddenly made sense. And yet, she'd stayed away, it had taken Ron to get close and crack that shell. “No,” she said finally as her stomach rolled. “No, that was just a happy accident. Now… Hermione, I would kill my father before I let him hurt Harry. That's the truth.”

“I just… I'm having a hard time believing it,” said Hermione softly.

Kari glanced at Hermione. “You truly had no idea? You didn't figure it out?”

“It's not something that even _occurred_ to me to research. You said you were an orphan. Black is not an uncommon enough surname that it raised flags. And it's not like you look like him.”

Kari snorted. “No. Not now, not the way he is.” She walked to the trunk at the foot of her bed, digged around for the box she'd enchanted so not even Hermione could get in. She opened it, pulled out the photo album made for her by one of her mother’s friends and handed it to Hermione.

Her eyes went wide as she studied the pictures, of her father and mother. Of the Potters. Of a young Harry. “Kari… You… He-”

“I'm his image,” she finished for Hermione, smiling sadly. “I know. I used to wish, desperately, that I would look more like my mother as I got older but I've always been his spitting image.”

Hermione looked up at her with tears in her eyes. “Not anymore.”

Kari pulled out the Wanted poster and studied the screaming man within it. “No… Not anymore. I'm sorry. For keeping it a secret. Another thing to regret.”

“I understand why you did it,” Hermione said quickly as she shut the book. “I'm glad you had Ron to confide in.”

“Me too.” Her heart found its way up to her throat, making it impossible to swallow. “I would've gone insane otherwise.”

“Harry… He's looking for you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Don't imagine it's a secret where I am, with that map of his.”

“You know he can't get up here.”

“I know.”

Hermione hesitated before saying, “you can't hide from him forever.”

“No,” Kari agreed as she lay back down on her bed. “But I sure can try. Please, Hermione… I just can't face him yet.”

“He's not mad-”

Kari shut her eyes. “Don't. Don't lie to me. Everything I've told him about myself since the start has been a lie. I'd be _furious._ Please… I just… I need to be alone.”

*

She managed to avoid everyone for several days. Alone for Christmas was not something she'd thought she'd share with his father, and she wondered if he was somewhere warm this day. If he was lonely, if he wondered if she was happy.

Kari found of that Harry had gotten a broom for Christmas, one that had quickly been confiscated once Hermione thought Sirius Black had sent it. How he would know that Harry needed a new broom, she didn't know. But she didn't argue with Hermione, wanted to show that they had her full support at catching him.

The library became her refuge, away from Hermione and definitely away from Ron and Harry. She was in the back, several aisles away from foot traffic, reading up on werewolves for the essay she never did, the one that Snape had assigned.

Now she knew why.

“Why, it looks like someone has a furry little problem,” she said softly as she let out a laugh.

“I don't know if it's furry but we _do_ have a problem.”

Her skin crawled as she looked up, into Harry’s eyes. Anger danced in them, and the fight went out of her. “I'm sorry.” When he didn't say anything, her heart fluttered rapidly, her hands grew clammy. “For what my father did, I can never say sorry enough, I-”

“That's not - stop. No. Kari, you _lied_ to me. From the start.”

Kari lowered her eyes. “I did.”

Harry sat down heavily in front of her. “Why.”

“Because how could I tell you _that_?” Her anguish threatened to choke her. She reached for his hand, but he pulled it away. Her heart broke, over and over, knew she would remember that forever. “Harry, tell me, at any point had I told you what he's done-”

He shook his head. “It's not what he did, Kari. You're not responsible for what he did. You lied to me, kept the truth from me.”

_Explaining this to him would be difficult._

She would have to thank Dumbledore for that understatement. “I thought you would hate me for what he did. I didn't know, what he was to your parents, until he escaped. All I've known, all my life, is that he was a murderer. Harry, I didn't _know_.”

“And then you did.”

Kari swallowed past the ball of emotion in her throat as she finally raised her eyes to him. “And then I did. Did Ron tell you he knew as well? Will you cast him aside too? How would you feel, Harry Potter, if you found out that your father was not the man you'd hoped he'd be? Maybe I did have the better adoptive parents - you can't get much worse than the Dursleys. But you get the knowledge of good parents, loving parents. What do I have? A mother I know nothing about. A father who is not only a murderer but a traitor too. I could live with the knowing he betrayed some nameless soul. But of course not, that would be too kind. He hurt your family, Harry. He tore it apart, handed your parents to the worst Dark Wizard there ever was. That's the legacy handed down to me, Boy-Who-Lived. As if the Black family name was not shit enough already. So forgive me, _forgive me_ , for hiding even more ugliness from you. I don't blame you for hating me. For never trusting me again. It's another thing to hate him for.”

“Do you know what I hear,” his voice was soft, more deadly than she'd ever heard it, “when the Dementors get near? I hear my mother, moments before she's killed. I hear it every single time they're near, her death. Nothing else.”

She stood shakily, pulling her photo album out of bag, hesitating before handing it to him. “I'm sorry. That's all I have for you, all I can say. I'm sorry.”

“What's this then?” He muttered as he looked up at her.

“The truth,” she said simply. “It's all I know, those faces. I don't know them, I imagine it's much the same as looking down at the face of your parents and not actually remembering their faces yourself.”

“Don't go,” he said softly as he reached for her hand. “Tell me. Everything.”

Kari sat next to him, shuddering. “I don't know why he did it, if that's what you're after. The Moores, my adoptive parents, they were friends of my mother. Never knew him. Dumbledore came to me, in the summer. It's why I was in London when you got there. Figured I'd be safer with more magic around. He… When he attacked the Fat Lady, I saw him.”

“You _saw_ him?”

She smiled ruefully. “Told him where he could shove it, actually. I'm not the best at keeping my temper. He yelled at me to get out of there, saw the knife in his hand and fled. I regret that now. I should've killed him.”

“He's your father.”

“He's a murderer.” Kari looked at him as he flipped the pages of the album she'd treasured for so long. “I already have a father.”

He traced a picture of his mother, a younger version of themselves side by side, trying to roll over. “Hermione and Ron don't think I should go after him.”

Kari hummed thoughtfully. “I hadn't considered actively going after him. But I'm getting ready, should he ever be stupid enough to set foot here again.”

Harry handed her the album back. “I wish you would've told me earlier.”

She shook her head. “There was never a good time to. You know that. And… I was afraid. That you'd hate me.”

“I don't hate you,” he squeezed her hand and wiped away the tears from her cheek. When she finally broke, he took her in her arms and let her sob, the sound of regret and happiness all rolled into one.

*

She woke with a start. At first she thought all the candy and butterbeer she'd eaten at the celebration after the Quidditch match had upset her stomach but it didn't feel like that. It was as if her body was aware of something, and trusting her gut, she snatched her wand from under her pillow and pushed out of the bed.

Kari walked out of the dormitory, wand held high as she looked up and down the hallways. She was about to chastise herself for being so silly when she heard screaming, coming from the boy’s dormitory. Without hesitating, she picked up the hem of her nightgown and rushed towards the commotion only to be knocked on her ass by another body rushing down the stairs. They rolled down in a heap, cursing and yelps emitting from both. “You bloody moron, watch where you're going, _lumos!_ ”

The eyes of her father were the last thing she was expecting. There was a moment of silence and then she swung her fist, catching him clean across the cheek. He let out a stream of curses as he shoved her off, barging towards the Common Room.

She scrambled up, half torn to go check that Harry was alright before letting out a snarl and tearing after him, shoving the portrait open and spilling into the hallway. “ _Stupefy_!” Kari roared at the retreating figure, who managed to dodge it. “Fuck.” Grabbing her gown again, she set after him, skidding around the corner as they got to the stairways. Kari watched him slide down the banister, tossing her a glance before disappearing into the next hallway. She rushed down the stairs, her mind half registering that the look he'd tossed her way had been torn between exasperation and pride. Gasping for air now, she shoved her hair out of her hair and ran towards the Great Hall before colliding with another body.

This time she was ready for the impact. She rolled with the person she'd crashed into, pinning him underneath her. Shoving her wand under his neck with one hand, she grabbed both wrists and held them above his head as he struggled. “ _Lumos_!”

She let out a startled cry. “Professor Lupin?! I don't - _shit_!”

“What is the meaning of this?” He cried as he pulled himself up, holding a hand out for her.

Kari looked around as despair set at the base of her spine. “Sirius is here, he was in the Common Room, in the boy’s dormitory. He hurt someone, I heard screaming. Come _on,_ we have to go after him.”

Blood drained from his face as he pulled his wand. “Wait here, I'll-”

“Like hell I will! I'm coming with you.”

“It's too dangerous!-”

“We're losing time!” Kari roared as she pushed away from him. “We can't let him get away again!”

Lupin stared at her for a second before nodded stiffly. “Alright. But stay _close_. And when we find him-”

“He's _mine_ ,” she finished in a tone that left no room for argument.


	7. Chapter 7

All she got for her efforts at catching Sirius Black was a cut on her forehead where she'd tumbled to the floor the first time and scratches on her cheek from where his fingernails had pushed her away. George tended to it with a grim look on his face, not saying a word. Kari glanced up at him, hissing when he touched the cloth to her face. “Bloody hell, George, watch-”

“You're a bloody idiot, that's what you are.”

She stared at him, stunned. “I don't see-”

He set the bottle down and glanced around the Common Room. Everyone was gathered around Ron, retelling his tale of his close encounter with Sirius and how he saw his life flashing before his eyes. Once he was satisfied no one was listening, he glared at her. “You thought the best thing to do was chase after a convicted mass murderer, did you? What if he'd thought better and stopped for a bit of murdering? You being his daughter wouldn't have stopped him.”

“But he didn't,” she said softly as he let out a disgruntled groan. “George, he looked proud of me, chasing after him. I must've looked like a maniac, hair all scattered and a snarl on my face, intent on killing him. And he stopped for a second and I swear he looked proud.”

“Are you listening to yourself? You're a still a child, no matter what anyone tells you! Are you so quick to lose a part of your soul? That's what'll happen, Karina _Black._ I don't have to have a murderer for a father to know that you won't be the same after killing someone, let alone your father. Leave it to the authorities-”

“The _authorities?_ That's rich, coming from you!” She snatched the bottle away from him, hands shaking. “Who do you reckon I should leave it to - the Dementors who _failed_ to keep him in Azkaban? Or the charms and teachers that Professor Dumbledore _assured_ my parents would make here safer than home?”

George raked his hands through his hair. “You can't do this.”

“Watch me.” Her ears roared as the blood rushed to her head. “I don't need any of the Marauder’s help to find him - yes, I know about the ruddy map, you twat! You think Harry would keep that from us? Good to see you couldn't trust _me_ with it. Afraid I'd use it to let him in?”

“That's rubbish and you know it!” He snapped back in hushed tones, flicking his eyes at several people who glanced at them. He grabbed her arm, ignoring her protests and dragged her away from the group. “That map wasn't just mine to give away. It was Fred’s as well as mine and you're smart enough to not need it.”

“You're right. Why would I ever need a map to tell me exactly where everyone is?” Rolling her eyes, she yanked her arm away from him and crossed them over her chest. “All I know is there's someone out there trying to hurt my best mate and I'm not going to allow that to happen. I don't care who it is, George. I'm not letting it happen.”

“Do you always have to be so damn stubborn?”

She smiled at him, some of the tension leaving her body. Rising on her tiptoes, she kissed him on the cheek and said, “you wouldn't want me any other way. Thanks for the medical assistance. Good to know you're good with your hands.”

“You're too bloody exhausting. I don't even have a good joke for that,” he called after her as she walked away.

Kari walked to Harry, who was looking out the window. “He was right _there_ ,” he said as she came to rest next to him. “He was right there. I could've killed him.”

“I can one up that,” she said with a wave at her face. “I had him in my hands and he got away. Not even with Lupin’s help could we catch him.”

“Blimey, Kari.” Harry cried softly as he took her battered face in his hands, shifting it from side to side to get a better look at it. “Are you alright?”

“Fine, I'm fine.” She shook free, lifting her hand where her knuckles were caked with blood. “I gave as good as I got.”

Harry stared at her in disbelief. “You're going to get yourself killed.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” she chuckled as she leaned against the window sill. “He's stupider than I thought, coming back. It's good to know. I'll be ready next time.”

“Yeah. We will,” he said as he leaned against the window sill as well, touching shoulders with her. “Do you reckon he's out there, in the forest?”

She let out a long breath before saying, “had you asked me a couple hours ago, I would've said no. It'd be mad to, with all the Dementors around. But now… You heard Fudge - they don't affect him like they do everyone else. He must have remarkable will.”

“Least we know where you got it from,” he said jokingly, shaking his head as she scowled at him, wincing in pain as she remembered her cut. “Take it and make it a good thing. You may as well, it's not like you can just shut his bits off.”

“Wise words, Mr. Potter.” Kari smiled sadly before looking at Ron over her shoulder. “So glad my criminal father could make him a celebrity.”

Harry’s smile was sad. “I just don't get why he went after _him_.”

She shrugged. “Got confused, maybe? Didn't expect Ron to start hollering his head off, I'm sure.”

“Good thing he did.”

“Yeah,” she agreed as she tried to imagine a life without Ron and failed. “Good thing.”

*

Between the amount of work teachers were giving them, helping Hermione with Buckbeak’s appeal and her extra classes with Lupin, Kari fell into bed each night and was thankful for the dreamless sleep.

Quidditch came and went and the Gryffindor’s found themselves the owners of the Cup for the first time in ages, if Oliver Wood’s wails were to be believed. Kari had found herself enjoying the matches less than usual, having her wand firmly gripped within her robes as her eyes scanned the field for danger that seemed at the edge of their lives lately.

She entered exams week less confident than she'd been the previous years but emerged each test knowing she'd passed. Each test she found herself face to face with Hermione’s scowl until finally, on her way to help Fred and George with their studies, she snapped and threw her books down. “Have I done something to you?”

“You don't even _study!_ ” Hermione shrieked, startling Crookshanks who jumped away from Hermione to hide behind Kari. “Oh, brilliant. Brilliant. Even my cat likes you better than me. Go, just go!”

“It's not _my_ fault that you lost your mind and signed up for everything you could get your bloody hands on!” Kari retorted as she tried to sidestep the ginger cat, only to have him shadow her. “And I didn't _ask_ for your cat to like me, he's just finally come to his senses and realizes how insane you are for taking on more than you can chew!”

Hermione’s head snapped up, eyes full of fire. Harry and Ron hid their noses in books. “I am fine, thank you very much!”

“Clearly. You need more _time_ , Hermione. But that's not going to be a problem for you, is it? You have all of it, right in your hands.” She turned on her heel, pushing the portrait open and scrambled out, breathing heavily. Kari could only imagine Hermione's mouth opening and closing as she tried to comprehend just what she'd implied. “She's a fool,” Kari said softly as she walked out to the courtyard that looked out to the Forbidden Forest. Crookshanks jumped on the bench as Kari settled into it, lifting her eyes to the weak setting sun. “She's going to lose her mind if she keeps going at the rate she's going, I'm telling you that right now.”

Crookshanks meowed. Kari ran her hand over his back and followed his gaze into the forest. She shuddered, pulling her cloak up around her neck. Narrowing her eyes, she saw two yellow eyes looking back at her, the shape of what looked like a dark wolf. Her wand burned in her robe, she ached to reach for it but she froze, watching this animal step forward hesitantly. Never had she'd seen a creature from the forest willingly approach her. Looking up and down the tree line, she watched the single black animal look at her before lowering its head at her. Amazement washed over her, and remembering Hagrid’s first class, she lowered her head in return. Crookshanks jumped off the bench and started walking towards the beast. “Crookshanks, no!” Jumping off the bench, she hurried after the cat. The last thing she needed was Hermione wailing at her that her cat’s death was her fault. Scooping the cat into her arms, Kari glanced at the dark coloured dog, who had clearly had enough of their game and walked back into the forest.

Kari let out a little huff of amazement before she hurried back into the castle, goosebumps on her arms. She glanced down at the cat who seemed to look back towards the forest longingly. “You _are_ an odd little fellow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split this chapter into a short one as it's more of a transition. Oh well.


	8. Chapter 8

For as long as she would live, Kari didn't think she'd ever forget the sound of an ax being swung down to end a life, the way Buckbeak squealed before he fell silent, followed by Hagrid’s agonized wailing. While Hermione whimpered next to her, Kari dug her fingers into Harry’s hand and stared ahead with wide eyes.

Ron led them back towards the castle, struggling to calm the newly found Scabbers who was going insane in his hands. “Should we freeze him until we're back inside?” Kari asked uncertainly in a voice that sounded too hollow to be her own.

“He-won't-stay-put!”

Kari glanced at Harry helplessly. “We have to keep moving. If the Minister for Magic and his squad comes out, and we're out here with this racket-”

“Crookshanks!” Hermione moaned as she spotted the cat slinking closer and closer. “No, go away-”

Scabbers squeezed free and raced away, followed by Hermione’s cat. Ron threw the robe off and took off after them. Kari glanced at the approaching figure of the Minister and with a snarl, ducked from under the robe, ignoring Harry’s strained call as she pulled her robe’s hood over her head. “Ron! _Ron!”_

She reached him, swatting Crookshanks away with bared teeth. “Go away, what has gotten into you?! There are plenty of rodents around here, this one is old. Not even worth eating.”

“Are you giving that bloody cat dining tips now?” Growled Ron as he shoved Scabbers back in his pocket.

“Oi! Clearly kicking at him isn't very productive, is it?” Kari snapped back as she stood up, dusting her robes off as Harry and Hermione reached them.

“Will the two of you get _back in here-!”_

But that same feeling of danger spiked within her, and she had her wand in her hand instantly. “Get behind me,” she told them but it was too late. A dark enormous jet black dog was bounding towards them. Kari tried to push Harry out of the way, but the dog leapt, trapping her underneath him as it landed on his chest. Gasping for air, she struggled to free herself and reach for her wand that had been knocked out of her hand. The dog rolled off him, and Harry pushed himself up. Scrambling to her wand, Kari could taste blood in her mouth as adrenaline made her heart pound wildly. The dog charged again, this time going for Ron and grabbing him by the arm, dragging him away as if he weighed nothing.

“ _NO! Ron, no!”_ Kari screamed as she pushed herself forward, tears blinding her. Before she could get too close to him, a branch appeared out of nowhere and hit her across the face, knocking her to her hands and knees as she struggled to catch her breath.

Crookshanks looked at her curiously. Kari picked it up by the scruff, while it yowled.

“ _Kari! Have you lost your-”_

“Shut UP!” She barked at Hermione before fixing her eyes on Crookshanks. “Now you listen to me, you sneaky little bastard. I don't know how but I know that you can get us through. Either you do it, or I'm going to be the owner of a nice cat pelt by the time this is over.”

“ _KARI!”_

She dropped Crookshanks unceremoniously, waiting for him for flee. Instead he darted forward, slithering between the branches until he touched a knot that immobilized the branches. Kari walked towards it, wand raised and followed Crookshanks down the trunk, sliding into the base of the tree. She was vaguely aware of Harry and Hermione behind her. Half crawling, half crouching, she continued this way for what seemed like an eternity before she raised herself up into a small opening. Ignoring her friend’s protests to slow down, she glanced around the room, taking in the damaged furniture, the peeling wallpaper. _Later,_ she told herself as she hurried upstairs. There was one door opening, she could hear Crookshanks purring. Wand hand shaking, not out of fear but anger, she pushed the door open and zeroed in on Ron. His leg was bent horribly. “ _Ron!”_ She breathed as she rushed to his side, Harry and Hermione at her heels.

“Where's the dog?” Harry asked him as he reached them.

“It's not a dog, it's a trap, _he's an Animagus!_ ”

Understanding hit Kari like a freight train. There had never just been a dog as a child, how foolish of her to forget. Her father had been the dog, transforming into it and back again for his daughter’s delight. With an animalistic growl, Kari spun around and placed herself in front of Hermione, Ron and Harry and came face to face with her father.

Sirius Black stepped out of the shadows, closing the door behind him, a grin on his skeletal face. He raised Ron's wand at them. “ _Expelliarmus!”_

Their wands shot out of their hands as he caught them. Kari took a step forward and stopped as he pointed the wand at her. Blood roared in her eyes, calling for death. She slid back in front of Harry, shadowing his every move. “You know how this is going to end,” Kari said softly as she watched him turn his gaze upon her. “You're not leaving here alive.”

“That's how I know you're my blood,” Sirius said with a horrible bark like laugh. “You have more balls than sense.”

“I've had a whole year of practice,” she told him as she balled her hands into fists. “You don't think I've learnt wandless magic?”

He looked at her curiously. “You are either the bravest person or the stupidest, with a lie that big. You're only a child, Kari.”

“I haven't been just a child, thanks to you, _Sirius._ You don't have to do this. Let him be, he _is_ just a child. Your best mates child. Don't do another thing you'll regret.”

“If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!” Ron said fiercely as he tried to stand and moaned in pain.

Kari glanced over her shoulder, then back at Sirius as he grinned and said, “only one will die tonight.”

Harry lunged past her. The shock that Harry was the one to attack him had stunned Sirius. While they wrestled, Kari rushed forward, avoiding Sirius’ vicious swipes towards her as she reached for her wand. She swung back around trying to aim her wand at Sirius but unable to get a clear shot, all she could do was stand helplessly as she watched Harry lunge for his wand. Kari rushed at Sirius, head low as she shoved him against the wall. “Kari,” he panted heavily as she rolled off him, Harry advancing on him with his wand held high. “Kari, listen to me-”

She backed away away, her own wand pointed at him as her eyes, _his eyes_ , stormed.

Sirius raised his head at Harry, at the wand pointed at his heart. “Going to kill me, Harry?”

 _Yes, yes, yes!_ Roared the blood in her head. It coursed through her body, and Kari wondered if she would catch fire from the hate within her.

“You killed my parents.” Harry’s voice quivered.

“I don't deny it. But if you knew the whole story-”

Kari let out a hiss. “The _whole story?_ As if anything you say you can make up for what you did? Don't listen to him, Harry.”

“You've _got_ to listen to me,” Sirius insisted as he looked between Harry and his daughter, the dark look on her face. “You'll regret it if you don't. You don't under-”

The noise that erupted from her was full of contempt and anger. Harry glanced at her as she began to pace, quick jerky movements as she prowled behind him. “I understand a lot better than you think.”

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, eons. Kari glared at her father, held his stare as he looked back at her. _Loyalty to your friends viewed highly by many people, and I'm one of them._ He'd told her so himself, a calm night not that long ago, in the very castle she considered home. _Are you proud of me now?_ She wondered grimly.

Suddenly, there were footsteps below. Hermione let out a cry, calling them towards them. Kari whirled towards the door, wand raised and a curse on her lips as Remus Lupin burst in. His eyes flew across them, and Kari took a step towards him. “He-”

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ”

A cry escaped her as her wand flew out of her hand and into Lupin’s. Kari’s mouth flew open as she studied him. “What are you playing at, Professor?”

But Lupin ignore her. “Where is he, Sirius?”

 _Sirius._ Not Black, no disgust in his voice. _Sirius._ As if he were greeting an old friend.

“ _Did you know Professor Lupin knew your Dad?”_ Harry had asked her once he knew the truth of her parentage. She'd been startled and then she shook her head. Kari hadn't blamed him at the time for not mentioning it to her. After all, who would've wanted to admit to being friends with him, if his own blood denounced him at every opportunity?

But now… Kari whipped towards her father who looked at Lupin dully before lifting a finger and pointing it at Ron. Lupin continued his muttered rambling, and at Sirius’ nod, walked to his side and pulled him to his feet before embracing him.

The ground beneath her seemed to shift and she watched, horrified, as her father hugged the man she'd come to trust like family. Hermione cried out, but Kari found she had no words, no _sounds_ , for this betrayal.

“I trusted you!” Shouted Harry as he came to stand by Kari’s side. “And all this time you've been his friend!”

Lupin shook his head. “You're wrong. I haven't been Sirius’ friend, but I am now-”

“No, Harry! He's been helping Black into the castle, he wants you dead - _he's a werewolf!”_

Kari’s eyes slammed shut. _Why we do have a furry little problem._ When she opened them again, she drew herself to her full height and squared her shoulders. She'd never told him she knew. She'd felt guilty about it, wondered how to go about it without it seeming like pity. She'd admired him, she realized. For a man with such an affliction to continue on as such a wonderful human being…

 _Stupid foolish girl_. Snape’s voice drawled in her head, his sneer clear as if he was in front of her.

Lupin smiled sadly. “I have not been helping Sirius into the castle, I don't want him dead… but I won't deny I'm a werewolf.”

Kari began to shift away from him when he caught her eye. Lupin raised his hand slightly, showing a peace offering. “I'm not afraid of you,” she told him raggedly, each word pulled from from the depths of her soul.

“Are you insane, he's a bloody werewolf!” Ron cried angrily.

“And he's been a werewolf this whole time,” she snapped at him. Turning back to Lupin and her father, she lifted her chin. “I'm not afraid of you… but I can't even begin to describe what I feel right now. I _trusted you.”_

“Did you?” Lupin said with a raised eyebrow. “I don't believe you ever once told me who your father was.”

Kari threw back her head and laughed darkly. “Oh, and I was supposed to holler that from the rooftops, was I? I'm sorry, _Professor_. I don't recall you asking. If you were his friend, surely you knew of his daughter.”

“He did,” said Sirius softly.

The confirmation was too much. She turned away, gulping for air.

“Kari-” Lupin began.

“ _Don't,”_ she said dangerously as she looked back him.

He nodded before tossing her wand back, then Harry’s and Hermione’s. “You're armed. We're not. It's imperative that you listen. You don't have the whole-”

“Story. Yes, so he's said.” Kari snarled, jerking her head towards Sirius. She leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at him. “Well go on, then. Tell us.”

“If you weren't helping him,” Harry began as he shot Sirius a furious look, “how did you know you were here?”

“The map. I was in my office…”

Kari blinked once, then twice. Even before she said it, the name floated into her mind as if it had never left. _Moony._ The name stuck in her throat and she suddenly had a million other questions, memories rushing in all at once. What was real? What was just her mind trying to make sense of everything?

“What's my rat got to do with any of it?” Ron asked, bringing her back to the present.

“That's not a rat,” said Sirius roughly.

Kari swallowed as her eyes landed on Scabbers, on the missing finger.

_All they could find of him was a finger._

_“_ Ron-” she breathed, the room spinning around her.

But he wasn't paying any attention to her. “Of course he's a rat, he-”

“No, he's not.” Lupin said softly. “He's a wizard.”

“An Animagus.” Kari looked at her father who seemed to sag as he said, “by the name of Peter Pettigrew.”

“You're both mental,” snapped Ron.

“Pettigrew’s _dead!”_ Harry snarled as he looked at Kari. “He killed him.”

She shook her head. “I don't understand. If you didn't kill him-”

“ _Kari!”_

 _“I meant to!_ ” Sirius said with a savage look on his face. “He got the better of me. Not this time though.”

With that, Sirius lunged at Ron who howled in pain as his weight landed on his leg. Kari cried out as she reached Sirius, helping Lupin drag him off. She held her wand at his chest again while he breathed heavily, eyes dancing with anger. “They have a right to know,” Lupin said as he struggled to keep him away from Ron. “There are parts even I don't understand. Sirius, Harry - he deserves the truth. Your _daughter_. You owe them -her!- the truth.”

Sirius glanced at Kari before he stilled. “Fine. But make it quick. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for…”

The tale Lupin spun seemed impossible and yet, pieces of it fell into place in her mind.

_Moony. Padfoot. Wormtail. Prongs._

Each name for the faces in her mind, a happier time. A lifetime ago.

At the mention of Snape, her father glanced at Remus and said, “what's Snape got to do with it?”

“He's here,” muttered Kari as she began to pace, running her hands through her hair. “Potions master.”

She listened to Lupin explain a joke that very nearly got Snape killed at the hands of Lupin and she felt a spike of anger. Even back then, he'd been reckless. “Well that was mighty stupid of you. Lupin would've been blamed for it.”

“So that's why Snape doesn't like you,” Harry frowned. “Because he thinks you were  in on the joke.”

“That's right,” said Snape from behind Lupin as he pulled off Harry’s invisibility cloak.

Kari spun around, confused. “You bloody idiot,” she hissed at Harry. “You just left that lying around? Next why don't we leave the Map in the Great Hall, so any fool can read it?” As Snape explained how he'd found them, Kari opened her mouth wordlessly at Lupin’s back. “You _didn't clear the map? You always clear the map!”_

“I was a little pressed for time!” He snapped back before he turned back to Snape. “You're making a mistake, Severus. I can explain everything-”

But triumph danced on Snape’s face as he looked between Sirius and Lupin. “Two more for Azkaban tonight! Dumbledore will be so disappointed-”

Kari studied his face, turned to tell Harry to flank him she heard a loud noise from Snape’s wand. She cried out as Lupin fell to the ground, bound and gagged. Outraged, Sirius moved towards Snape, who lifted his wand between Sirius’ eyes.

“Give me a reason,” said Snape in that slow silky voice of his. “I beg you.”

Forgetting that she was still unsure of the truth, Kari moved in between both men, quick enough for neither to be able to stop her. Surprise splashed on Sirius’ face while Snape’s darkened. “Black, I will warn you only once: get out of the way.”

“He's my father,” she breathed angrily as she held her wand by her side.

“He's a _criminal_ who got too much in his life and threw it all away, you included. Get _out of the way.”_

Kari narrowed her eyes but Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder. “It's alright, Karina. As long as that boy brings that rat up to the castle, I'll cooperate. I'll come quietly.”

“Up to the castle?” Sneered Snape. “Why go that far? The Dementors are nearby. They'll be happy to see you. Happy enough to give you a Kiss…”

What little colour had been in Sirius’ face left him. “You've - you've got to hear me out. The rat-”

“Come on, all of you!” Barked Snape as he jerked his head towards the door. “Miss Black, _now_.”

Shaking with anger, she said through gritted teeth, “you know I can't let you do this. He's my _father_. And if there's even a possibility that we’re even slightly wrong, I'm not leaving here until we know the truth.”

“How disappointing,” said Snape after a beat, eyes full of hatred. “You truly are more like this waste of skin than your mother. A poor example to follow.”

“Don't -” Sirius snarled but Harry had moved to block the door.

Kari watched the Potions Master become more and more deranged the longer they stalled. Harry caught her eyes over his shoulder and she nodded. She heard Sirius mutter her name in warning but before she could think better of it, Kari raised her wand and yelled, “ _expelliarmus!”_

Snape went _flying_ as Ron and Hermione sent the same charm. He hit the wall before slumping against it, blood oozing from his hair. “Shit,” Kari breathed as she rushed towards him, feeling for a pulse. Behind her, Hermione whimpered.

Ripping off a bit of her robe, she wadded it up, applying pressure to Snape’s head and once again fell silent as Sirius and Lupin took turns explaining history, one interrupting when the other forgot something. When Sirius explained how he had failed James and Lily, how he had convinced them to switch Secret Keepers at the last minute, she let out a sob.

“You… You weren't their Secret-Keeper?” The question was quiet but Sirius zeroed in on her.

“No, Kari. No. I should've been. I thought they'd be safer, I thought it would throw off the scent. Of course Voldermort would go after James’ best mate. One that had just lost his wife, and I had a young daughter to care for. I would be there for Peter, but keep you safe at the same time. I was foolish, and because I was foolish, it led to their deaths.”

His words spread through her as she sagged. All this time, she'd blamed him for not being strong enough. For failing his friends, her. “You could be lying,” she said weakly, grasping for some sanity, some the knowledge she thought she'd understood not even a minute earlier.

“Enough of this,” Lupin said roughly as he looked at the torn Sirius and broken Kari. “We can easily solve this. Ron, give me that rat.”

Ron hesitated before looking at Kari. “Please,” she begged with tears in her eyes. “I need to know.”

Resigned, Ron held Scabbers out for Lupin. Kari watched as they held Scabbers out and together cast a spell. Scabbers fell to the floor with a thud, writhing and thrashing as Ron yelled. And then, before her very eyes, the rat turned into a man, hideously transforming into a stumpy balding man with beady eyes. She felt numb, remembered a very different man from her album - round and happy looking.

Kari watched with dismay as the rat, the man, begged and twisted every word until finally, convinced of the truth, Harry looked at her with wide eyes and nodded. She felt herself nod in return and Pettigrew cried out. He turned to her, sniffling but before he could say anything to her, Sirius growled, “I would consider your next words carefully, Peter. That's my daughter you're about to lie to. You've robbed me of twelve years with her. I won't allow you to continue this charade any longer. Not with her.”

Peter looked at her face, at the grim stare before turning to Harry. “Harry…. Harry, you look just like your father… Just like James…”

It was the wrong thing to say. Kari flinched as Sirius roared at Peter, “how dare you speak to Harry! How dare you talk about James in front of him!”

Peter Pettigrew groveled. There was no other word for it, the sight of the whimpering man before her made her stomach turn uncomfortably. He had seen the look of determination on her face and realized that like her father, she would not be his ally. His best bet would be Harry, and sure enough, he was shown a mercy Kari wasn't sure she'd have possessed in his shoes. At Harry’s urging, they all began their journey to the castle. Sirius and Ron chained themselves to Pettigrew, while she moved behind them, wand raised and pointed at his back.

He turned to look back at her, eyes full of fear. “Kari. Sweet Kari, you fierce child. You're more your mother’s child than you know,” he breathed at her. “Please… I never meant-”

“To ruin multiple lives with your betrayal? To leave me to grow up fatherless?” She jerked her wand at him, teeth bared in a dark snarl. “I'm really not the one you need to beg to, Peter. I was ready to kill my father thinking he'd betrayed my friend’s parents. I'm more than willing to have a go at you. Don't tempt me.”

“Stop talking to her,” snapped Sirius as he shoved Pettigrew forward. He glanced back at Kari, eyes full of pride. “To even bring up _Tori…_ How big of an idiot are you? Have you forgotten who she was?”

Kari perked up at this, began to ask what'd meant but thought better of it. _Later_ , she promised herself.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked her as he hurried beside her. “It's been…”

“A hell of a night,” she finished with a weary smile. “I don't know. Are you? It's not exactly how I thought it would go down. I thought…” She stole a look at Sirius, who looked like he was trying very hard not to listen. “Well. It's a better ending than I could've hoped for, I suppose. Killing someone seems like such a pain.”

“You know what this means?” Sirius said suddenly as he looked at Harry and Kari. “Turning Pettigrew in?”

“Yes,” Harry said softly. “You're free.”

“I don't know if anyone ever told you. I'm.. I'm your godfather.”

“He knows,” Kari said quickly, a grin playing on her lips as she nudged Harry. “And he still knocked you on your ass. No respect for his elders, this one.”

Sirius smiled at Kari before continuing, “your parents appointed me as your guardian, should anything happen to them.”

Kari froze. Harry blinked, looked at Sirius with wide eyes.

“I'll understand of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle. But once my name is cleared… if you want a different home… both of you-”

“What, live with you?” Harry asked excitedly.

“If you don't want to-”

“Are you insane? Of course I want to leave the Dursley's! When can I move in?”

“You want to? You mean it?” The smile on Sirius’ face was the one from her albums, from her memory.

“Of course I mean it!” Cried Harry as he shook her arm. “Kari!”

She looked between them, guilt gnawing at her. She _had_ a family, a father who'd raised her. “Let’s clear his name first,” Kari said easily with a smile to mask the truth. “Then worry about living arrangements.”

They exited the tunnel, but Sirius’ smile was still fresh on her mind. Already he seemed younger, happier. Kari lifted her face up to the night sky, sighing.

And then the clouds shifted and the full moon’s light bathed them.

Kari looked at Lupin, who’d gone rigid. His limbs shook as he began to transform. “Sirius!” Her voice was panicked as she pushed Harry behind her, wand at the ready. “His potion, he didn't take it! He's not safe.”

“Run. Kari, take them and run!”

She rolled her eyes as she planted her feet, shielding her friends from possible danger with her body. “We’re going to need to get acquainted after this, that won't work on me. I'm not leaving you.”

Sirius threw Lupin back as he lunged towards Pettigrew and Ron. “Kari, _now_! Take them to safety!”

“Peter, don't do it, _no!_ ” Kari snarled as he dived for Lupin’s wand. With a loud bang, Ron and Crookshanks went flying before collapsing into a heap. Pettigrew transformed and began to run away. Kari shoved Harry out of the way, barely aware of the werewolf and dog fighting each other and chased after Pettigrew. She slid down the hill, ears picking up every noise as she looked around the forest for the rat. Without him, Sirius was still a wanted man. No proof to back up their word, no way for Harry to finally have the home he deserved.

She reached the lake, gasping. Gone. He was gone. She let out a wordless scream, frustration and agony as realized her chance at a life with her father had slipped through her hands.

“Kari!” Sirius reached her, face bloody where Lupin's dug in with his claws.

“He's gone,” she sobbed angrily as she reached him, digging her hands into his arms. “Sirius, I can't-”

The air turned cold, so cold. Realizing what it meant, Kari’s eyes widened and she looked up. A hundred black shadows were closing in on them. Sirius took her into his arms as they both sank to their knees. “Kari,” he gasped as he looked into her eyes.

“We're going to be okay.” She forced herself to say it as Sirius began to moan and she forced herself to clear her mind of the despair she was feeling. Her vision was dimming as the Dementors circled them, coming closer and closer. “Sirius, please… Stay with me. _Expecto Patronum!”_

But her happy memories were weak as her mind began to crumble. Her white wolf snarled and bit at the closest Dementors before coming to her side and vanishing. She shook her head vigorously as she placed her hand on her father and snarled, “you will not have him! _EXPECTO PATRONUM!”_

The last thing she saw before the Dementor lowered its head towards her was her Patronus flicker helplessly at the tip of her wand. Grasping Sirius’ hand, Kari’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as her mind went blank and she passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

It had all been a bad dream. Or a good one. Was it good? She didn't know. Kari stirred in her bed, digging her face into her pillow, nose wrinkling as the roughness of it as it tickled her face. George would know how to get better pillowcases, surely. This one reminded her of the Hospital Wing one, the one she'd been in last year while she getting her broken arm fixed after a particularly angry rock landed on her.

It wasn't the rock’s fault.

Her cheek itched again. Irritated now, Kari began to raise her hand to it and stopped. She was still in her day clothes, could feel the stiffness of the robe she'd been wearing. Had she gotten the sleeve of her robe wet? Dipped it in food? What _was that?_

Something was wrong. Her eyes flew open and her heart raced. It hadn't been a dream. She _was_ in the hospital wing, and next to her Ron, who slept peacefully and still looked a little pale. Her eyes flew across the room and found Hermione and Harry who were looking at the door and listening to someone talk. Kari began to sit up and found she couldn't. Frantic now, she looked down and saw that she'd been restrained. She cried out but Hermione jumped off her bed and was at her side in an instant.

“Why-”

“Snape,” Hermione said grimly as she unhooked her. “After the lake, he found us. He must've bound you.”

Kari rubbed her wrists, stunned. _The lake_. “Sirius. Where is he, he isn't here. And Lupin-”

“I don't know. Keep your voice down, that’s the Minister for Magic on the other side talking to Snape.”

“Ah, you're awake.” Madam Pomfrey said as she bustled towards Harry with a huge block of chocolate. It was the first red flag for Kari that she looked for it and it looked less than appetizing. “Eat this and - Potter, what do you think you're doing?”

“I need to see Dumbledore,” he said quickly as he put his glasses on.

Madam Pomfrey smiled kindly and for a second Kari felt relief. “Potter, it's alright. They have Black-”

“Oh thank everything,” she breathed as she jumped off her bed.

“He's locked away upstairs. The Dementors will perform the Kiss any moment now. Miss Black, what are you-!”

Kari had missed her step at her words, eyes wide as she fell to the ground with a clatter, bringing down the metal tray next to her bed with her. “No. NO! Dumbledore. Where's Dumbledore. You don't understand-”

The Minister for Magic rushed in, followed by Snape. She scrambled up, straightening her torn robe. “I need to see my father.”

“Black, that is quite impossible-”

She shook her head stubbornly, refusing to look at Snape. “You don't understand, you have the wrong man.”

“Of course his daughter would say that. What did I tell you, Minister? Confunded, the lot of them.”

Snape’s sneer made her blood boil. “You'd let an innocent man die over a prank they played on you, you tosser? I shouldn't be surprised, you tied me up like a fucking prisoner-”

“You attacked a teacher.”

“The bloody teacher was a deranged lunatic intent to carry out an act that would have led to a great injustice!” Kari roared as she rushed at Snape, looking up at him as she stopped in front of him. “You wouldn't even _listen_! I have not been helping him into the castle, I thought he was guilty just as you did and then I didn't because there's _proof._ ”

“Truly? Then by all means, show it to us, Black.”

She hated him, with every fiber in her body. “You know I can't. He-”

“Of course you can't. Just like your father, willing to lie through your teeth-”

“You know _nothing_ about my father-” she growled but Fudge put a hand on her shoulder.

Snape hissed, “the things I know of your father could fill a book, you silly little girl. He's a selfish, impulsive man capable of killing. Unfortunate traits you clearly inherited, seeing as you so easily attacked me without a thought of the consequenses.”

Kari glanced back at Fudge. “I don't deny attacking him. Throw me in Azkaban if you must for that, but not before I speak to Sirius. Minister, I didn't-”

The door opened. Dumbledore walked in, looking as grim as she'd ever seen him. Shaking off Fudge’s hand, Kari walked to him and took a deep breath, “he's innocent, you have to believe me. I wouldn't be saying this if I wasn't entirely sure, please, Professor-”

“She is a _child,”_ Snape snarled as he glowered at Kari. “Who attacked me-”

“So you keep reminding us,” she snapped back at him. “A fourteen year old girl knocked you out, and you seem intent on letting the world know.”

“You insolent-”

Dumbledore raised his hands. “ _Enough._ I must speak with Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Miss Black. Immediately. I have just finished talking to Sirius Black-”

“I suppose he's telling you this cock and bull story about a rat that these three are?” Snape asked coldly. “He's planted something in their minds-”

“My mind is not some book that anyone can rewrite!” Kari burst out angrily as she looked around the room. Fudge seemed a little frightened. “I am in control of my thoughts, no one has Confunded me!”

Dumbledore ignored her outburst. “That is indeed his story.”

Snape snarled. “Is my evidence worth nothing? Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack tonight. Nor was he in the grounds. They are lying.”

Kari felt as if she could scream. Instead she took a deep breath. “You have no evidence, just as I have no evidence towards his innocence. Let there be a trial. Allow me to show you that he is not the man we thought. Pettigrew _is_ out there, he's an Animagus-”

“There have only been seven-” Fudge began but Kari cut him off, shaking her head.

“I know, sir. Only seven registered Animagi in the last century. He is not registered. Take my memories of you must, _please_ -”

Snape scoffed. “Memories can be changed.”

Kari gaped at him.

“I would like to speak with the children alone,” Dumbledore said loudly. “Cornelius, Severus, Poppy - please leave us.”

Kari began to pace, taking deep breaths as she looked at Snape darkly, who shot her a glare just as dark as he left. Harry came to her side, taking her hands in his. As they left the room and Hermione and Harry took turns explaining to Dumbledore, Kari studied his face and felt her stomach sink. “You can't save him,” Kari breathed as the severity of the situation sank in, “you can't, can you?”

“No, Kari, I cannot. What what we need is _more time._ ”

It all clicked together as Hermione’s eyes widened and she breathed, “oh!”

Kari listened to Dumbledore’s cryptic instructions, mind racing as she hurried to Hermione’s side. _Time_. The one thing Hermione had had all semester. She felt as if she could kiss Hermione at this moment. As Dumbledore left the room and Hermione threw the chain around Harry’s and Kari’s neck, she couldn't help but smile. “Called it,” she told Hermione softly and was rewarded with a soft chuckle.

“You always have been too smart for your own good.”

Kari rolled her eyes. “Come on, Hermione. Only an idiot could have looked at that schedule and not seen the bigger picture.”

“What are we doing?” Asked Harry, looking completely lost.

Kari let out a soft bark of laughter as she shut her eyes, felt the world whirling around her. When she opened them again, they were in the entrance. She followed Hermione into a broom closet and strained her ears to listen outside. “How much time is three turns?”

“Three turns? What is that thing? What-”

“Three hours,” said Hermione as she ignored Harry.

Frowning, Kari looked at Hermione. “Why that much time? It's risky, being here for any longer than necessary. An hour would have been enough to nab Sirius before Snape.”

_“Will one of you explain what is going on?”_

The girls looked at Harry. Hermione yanked at the device and said, “this is a Time Turner. It's how I've been getting to my classes all semester. I've been going back in time. McGonagall made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone, had to get all sort of clearance from the Minister and promised I wouldn't use it for anything but my school work.”

“And here you are, doing exactly the opposite.” Kari murmured, feeling guilt gnaw at her. “Hermione… Thank you. I know what you're risking. If we're seen, the law… It's not forgiving.”

“Don't thank me yet,” said Hermione as she turned a little pale. “We have to make this work first. Then we'll deal with… whatever.”

“I'll tell them I knocked you out and took it.” Kari grinned at her. “It's entirely possible, Snape already thinks I was the only one who attacked him. Having a convict for a father makes you an automatic suspect, I suppose.”

“I don't understand why Dumbledore told us to go back three hours,” admitted Hermione as she stowed the Time Turner away.

Harry, who still looked as if he was having a bizarre dream, frowned. “There must be something he wanted us to change, that's happening soon.”

“We’re going down to Hagrid’s,” Kari said as she put her ear to the door. “That was us just leaving.”

“Dumbledore said more than one innocent life could be saved tonight. But… Of course. Buckbeak! We’re meant to save Buckbeak!” Harry said excitedly.

Kari raised an eyebrow. “Not to sound like an insensitive twat but how does saving Buckbeak help Sirius?”

“You heard Dumbledore,” said Harry quickly as he looked at Kari. “Sirius is locked up in Flitwick’s office, up high where we can't get to. We need to fly Buckbeak up there and rescue Sirius. They can escape together.”

“There are so many ways this could go wrong,” groaned Kari.

“We need to try,” said Harry as determination set on his face. “Let’s go, we can't waste any time.”

They made their way to Hagrid’s hut, hidden by the outskirts of the forest. She watched as their other selves knocked and went in. “He's in there,” Kari said with a start. “Pettigrew, he's in there as Scabbers. You're about to find him.”

“Hermione,” Harry said suddenly. “What if we just run in there and grab-”

“No!” Hermione's whisper was horrified. “Can you imagine what would happen?”

Kari closed her eyes. “We'd think we'd gone mad. Awful magic at work. And knowing me, I'd try to jinx the crap out of us.”

She barely heard Hermione’s admonishments. It all became mechanical, she tuned them out as her thoughts began to race.

Her father was innocent.

It hadn't hit her until now, that everything she'd thought she'd known her whole life had been a lie. An innocent man locked up in a prison worse than anything she could imagine. She'd been ready to _kill_ him, and George would've been right - she would've lost a part of herself.

Kari felt Harry grab her hand and she allowed herself to be led. She glanced around, looking around for a huge black dog that she knew she could not approach. But oh, how she wanted to. She wanted to tell him how foolish she'd been, how sorry she was. Her stomach twisted as she thought of how'd she'd treat him in a bit, how much hate her face would show and how he would remember that forever.

He hadn't acted like an innocent man. He'd acted every bit the criminal she'd thought him, and for that, she allowed herself to forgive herself slightly.

They'd talk, she knew. She wasn't sure how, knew that without Pettigrew he'd be condemned to a life as a fugitive and that his daughter would be watched to see if she'd contact him. As if she would be foolish enough to put him in danger. Kari knew she'd never speak to him again if it meant keeping him safe.

“Kari… Kari, what-”

She looked up, confused. They were by the Whomping Willow, with _Buckbeak_ who was tied to a tree and pawing the ground in boredom. “We rescued Buckbeak?”

“We're all down there.” Harry jerked his head towards the Whomping Willow as he knelt in front of her. “You're crying.”

Kari blinked and raised her hand to her cheek. Sure enough, she brushed away tears and frowned.

Harry wiped the rest of her tears gently before taking her hand. “We’re going to save him.”

“I know,” she told him with a watery smile. “We're too stubborn not to. I'm just… It's not fair. We just got him back. He's not who we thought he was, he's a good person. Well… He's not a killer at least. And now we're going to lose him.”

“We're not, he's going to live!” Harry said fiercely as he looked into her eyes.

Kari sighed. “And then he'll be on the run. I doubt he'll be able to provide a stable home environment, Harry. They'll… Well, you saw Snape. He hates Sirius. Do you think he'll take it easy on his daughter? He'll think I'll know where he is.”

“But you won't!”

“That won't stop him from being suspicious,” Kari said with a weak laugh. “You know how Snape is.”

“We're coming out!” Hermione cried out.

Kari watched numbly as the last couple hours of her life unfolded in front of her all over again. _Sirius,_ she thought as her heart beat wildly.

“We have to move,” said Harry suddenly. “There goes Kari, and Sirius is going to chase after and then me… But not before Lupin comes this way.”

Kari looked at him with wide eyes. “Let's _go!_ ”

“Where?!” Hermione squealed as she unhooked Buckbeak's chain.

“Hagrid’s. It's empty now, he made his way to the castle. Come on, come _on!_ ”

With a backwards glance over her shoulder, she thought of Pettigrew running through the forest and her stomach lurched. If only she were a wolf, she could hunt him down.

_If only she were a wolf!_

The thought hit Kari like a train. Storing it for later, she followed Harry back towards the hut and let out a sigh of relief as they reached safety.

“I reckon I should go out there,” Harry said after a second. “To keep a look out. We can't see the lake from here.”

Kari narrowed her eyes before nodding. “Don't be-”

“Seen, I know!”

A smile tugged on her lips as she sank onto Hagrid’s lumpy bed. Buckbeak was curled up by the fire, content.

“I'm sorry we can't do more for Sirius,” Hermione said softly.

Kari smiled. “He's getting to live. I reckon that's more than he thought anyone would be able to do for him. Hermione… Thank you. I'm glad you were insane enough to attempt to do all those classes this year.”

Hermione laughed. “I didn't think I would be so grateful for the Time Turner. I wasn't towards the end.”

“I can't imagine you were. You're either insane or brilliant, I haven't decided yet.”

“Probably a bit of both, if we're being honest… Are you going to be alright?”

Kari took a deep breath. “I think so. I may not be able to live with him, but he'll live, and that's more than I had a couple hours ago. He's safe… Or will be. It'll take some getting used to, having another father.”

“He seems like a good man,” said Hermione uncertainly.

A bark of laughter escaped Kari. “He seems a bit off his rocker to me, but we'll see. I can't believe they became Animagi for Lupin. It can't be a simple process.”

Hermione shook her head. “We've learned the basis of it but I read up on it-”

“Of course you did.” Kari said with a grin.

Hermione sent a glare her way before continuing. “It's a tedious process and it could go so horribly wrong. Worse than accidentally drinking cat hair in a Polyjuice Potion. To start you have to hold a Mandrake Leave in your mouth for a _month_ , register with the Ministry… It's very complex.”

“The Marauder’s didn't,” Kari said after a second.

“And look what's happened because of it. If they had, there would at least be some aspect of our story that would ring true. But with no official record of them being Animagi, and no one to back up our story, Sirius has no proof.”

Kari sighed. “I suppose. I still think they did more good than bad. What they did for Lupin…”

“Was incredible. And dangerous. They could've really hurt someone, Kari. Snape was almost killed.”

“Yeah… Yeah, I guess you're right.”

“You don't remember them?” Hermione asked as she looked at Kari curiously.

Kari frowned, picking at her torn robes. “I don't know… I get flashes of what seems like them… But I don't know if it's really memories or my brain wishing they were. I was only a kid when the Moore’s took me in. Barely four years old.”

“You'll have to tell your parents,” said Hermione with a start.

“I suppose I will… I don't know if they'll believe me. We were so sure he was guilty.”

They fell silent, with only the sound of the fire to fill the room. Kari glanced out the window and frowned. “Harry’s not out there.”

“What?!” Hermione cried, racing to the window. Buckbeak let out a startled shriek. “Where is he?”

Kari glanced at the clock on the wall and cursed. “Hermione, look at the time. The Dementors are probably already at the lake. The fool must've gone ahead without us.”

“He knows the dangers of being seen!” Hermione snapped angrily as she took Buckbeak by the chain and pulled him outside.

Pulling the door closed behind her, Kari looked up at the sky as the Dementors flocked to the lake. “We’ll never make it in time!”

“Get on!” Hermione said as she climbed on Buckbeak. “Don't argue, there isn't any time.”

“ _Shit!_ ” Kari growled as she inclined her head at the Hippogriff before hauling herself up. She barely had any time to secure herself when Hermione had given the order to go. Holding onto Hermione for dear life, Kari felt the air get colder and colder and then a bright white light shone ahead of them. “That git, what has he done?” Kari muttered under her breath as she jumped off, stumbling before righting herself and running the last bit of the way. She stopped in her tracks as a white stag cantered back towards Harry, whose hand was outstretched.

“Prongs,” he breathed and her mind whirled. The drawing of the stag and deer, in her albums. More than just an animal the Potter’s had liked.

“What did you do?!” Hermione hissed fiercely as she came rushing up behind her, glaring at Harry angrily. “You said-”

“I just saved our lives!” Harry said quickly as he dragged them behind the bush. “I'll explain.”

Kari stole one last look at her father, at her younger self slumped over his chest, at Harry who lay not far from her, arm outstretched as if he were reaching for her. At Hermione, who had been dragged here by the stupidity of her friends. She could take him, just go over and grab him.

“Karina, _no!”_ Hermione hissed as Kari began to rise towards Sirius.

“Hermione, there's no one there! He's going to live his life as fugitive anyways, let's just grab him now and set him free.” Kari snapped as she jerked her sleeve away, falling ungraciously on her bottom.

Hermione glared at her before pointing towards the lake.

Snape was finally awake and levitating them all into stretchers, a sneer on his face as he lifted Sirius with far less care than he had for the others. “He thinks he's going to hand him over and Sirius will cease to exist. He's _enjoying_ this.” Kari could barely see straight, her blood ran hot as she watched her father being carted away.

“He's going to be okay,” Harry said softly, reaching for her hand.

Kari looked down at their entwined fingers, thought of their baby pictures. Imagined a different life, growing up on the same street as the Potter’s, locks never used so the kids could go in and out of each other's house without worry. James looking absurdly proud of his son as he took her to some dance while Sirius looked torn between wanting to look menacing and happy that it was _Harry_ his little girl would end up with.

Blushing furiously, Kari yanked her hand out of Harry’s and pushed herself up. Her face felt warm, and she was sure Hermione was studying it. She walked over to Buckbeak, petted his neck and cooed sweetly at him.

Anything to get the image of how happy that daydream had made her out of her mind.

“Kari! Look, that's McNair. The executioner. He's going to get the Dementors.” Harry turned to her, a grin on his face. “Are you ready?”

Her stomach jumped uneasily, but she nodded. “Let's go save my father.”

Hermione climbed on first. Harry held out a hand for her, as she jumped on. “Hold on tight,” he told the girls as he slid on at the front. He gave Buckbeak's side a squeeze and they were off.

Kari’s eyes stung, and while she blamed it on the force of the wind hitting them, she couldn't blame that on her scratchy throat. She was going to save her _father._ The thought alone made her want to weep.

“Harry, here!” She called out to him over Hermione’s scared muttering. “That's the tower.”

Harry brought Buckbeak towards the toward before finally calling out, “there!” He waited as Buckbeak’s wing flapped before tapping on the window. “We need to break him out of there.”

Sirius’ turned his head, eyes wide as his jaw dropped. Kari grinned wildly. “Leave that to me,” she cried, motioning for Sirius to cover his head. “ _Bombarda!”_

The bars covering the window flew off with a loud bang. Hermione looked around nervously before sending Kari a scowl. “You could've used the Alohamora charm!”

“Could've,” said Kari as she slid forward so Sirius could get on. “Less fun though.”

“Someone could've heard that!”

Kari slanted a look her way. “I'll keep that in mind next time we break a convict out of jail. Sirius, stop gaping and get on the bloody Hippogriff, will you?”

Sirius laughed as he climbed on, wrapping his arms around his daughter. “You sneaky little rule breaker.”

“I hear I take after my dad.” She couldn't help the grin that spread over her face. Safe, the idiot was finally _safe._

Harry guided Buckbeak away from the cell, towards the West Tower and Kari felt her heart beat furiously. This was it, after they handed Buckbeak to Sirius he would be free and for both their safety, out of her life. It was too much, the thought of her father out of her reach once again was almost overwhelming.

Buckbeak landed onto the battlements, and Harry and Hermione slid off at once. Kari hesitated, torn between asking him to take her with him, to tell her everything he remembered of her mother.

“Kari!” Hermione called anxiously.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed off Buckbeak and looked at anywhere but Sirius. If she did, knew she’d never stop begging him to not leave her again.

“You need to go, quick.” Harry said breathlessly as he pulled Kari next to him, wrapping an arm around her as she shuddered. “They’ll have reached Flitwick’s office, they’ll know you’re gone.”

Sirius looked at Kari, who had taken great interest in her shoes. “What happened to the other boy? Did Peter-”

“He’s going to be okay. He’s fine. Quick, go-”

“How can I ever thank-”

“GO!” Harry and Hermione shouted together, and Kari’s heart felt as if it were tearing itself apart. She should be telling him the same thing, and yet -

"Wait, I-", Kari rushed forward, forgetting the hippogriff for a second. It whined uneasily, and Kari tore her eyes from it to the man who looked down at her, an emotion she couldn't place on his face. Before she lost her nerve, she took a deep breath and hoarsely said, "I don't know much about you other than what I thought I knew less than a couple hours ago. So if you're to leave, I need to know at least one true thing about you. Did... Did Mum love you? Me?"

Sirius' blood seemed to drain from his face. With numb hands, he dismounted Buckbeak and rushed to Kari. He didn't reach to hug her, knew he had to earn that right again. Instead he held a hand out and waited for her to reach to him. "You and I," he murmured, "need to talk. In private. There's a lot you don't know. Tell... Tell Moony I'll be in touch. Kari, I-"

At Hermione’s not-so-subtle cough, Kari squared her shoulders and nodded at him. "We'll have time later," she said quickly and firmly, avoiding his eyes.

He lifted his hands to her cheeks, where there is no trace of her mother in the curve of it for his daughter is truly his image. Before she could react, Sirius kissed her forehead softly, and so many memories came rushing back it almost brought her to her knees. Stiffly, he turned back to the beast and climbed on. Kari released the breath she'd been holding, watched him wave to the other two. And when she heard the wings of Buckbeak begin to take flight, she closed her eyes so she doesn't have to see him leave.


	10. Chapter 10

She would never fully comprehend how she got back to the Hospital Wing, just in time for Dumbledore to lock the door. Kari knew that the answer to his question was clear by the look of relief and anguish on her face. She said nothing to him, knew she would not be able to without sounding hollow. Even without having seen Sirius fly off, she could see it in her mind, could imagine him not looking back.

“Come on,” Harry murmured to her as he led her back inside where Ron was still sleeping. Madam Pomfrey emerged, handing them chocolate grumpily. Kari took it and ate it mechanically as she held Harry’s eyes, waiting with each passing second for _anything_ , any indication that Sirius’ escape had reached the Minister.

And then, at the roar of fury above her, Kari felt her lips curl into a smirk. She bit into her chocolate with satisfaction as she imagined Snape’s face, the pure rage as he realized that Sirius was out of his reach. Leaning against a bed, Kari crossed her arms and waited.

When the hospital wing door flew open and Snape zeroed in on her, she lifted her chin and smiled coldly, her eyes dancing angrily.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?” Snape roared as he marched towards her. “WHERE IS HE?”

Kari lifted her eyebrows. “I'm not quite sure what you mean, Professor. I-”

“THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE!” Snape hollowed, spit flying from his mouth. “YOU DON’T KNOW THEM, I KNOW POTTER, I KNOW THEY DID IT. HIS DAUGHTER-”

“Has been locked up here ever since Professor Dumbledore left here not too long ago,” said Kari easily as she took some of Harry’s chocolate and put it delicately in her mouth. “I have been here, distraught, over the thought of his punishment. I'm guessing it didn't go according to plan?”

Snape let out an outraged cry and reached for her. Dumbledore stepped forward and said quietly, “Severus, that's enough. This door has been locked. These students have been here, have they not, Madam Pomfrey?”

“Of course!” Madam Pomfrey said as she stepped next to Kari, looking at Snape angrily.

“Unless you're suggesting they could be in two places at once, I don't see the point in troubling them any further. They need rest. Come.”

Snape all but shook with anger. He looked down at her, hate flashing on his face before he snarled, “I know it was you.”

“Prove it,” Kari dared him with a dark smirk on her face. She knew, in that moment, all he saw was a younger Sirius in front of him, tormenting him all over again.

Snape spun around and stormed out of the room. Kari watched him leave as the fight went out of her, and she jumped on a bed. She caught Dumbledore’s eyes, inclined her head slightly and fell into a deep sleep.

*

“You knew."

Remus' body stiffened at the sound of Kari's soft voice at the door. He turned slowly, his already broken soul taking another blow at the look of hurt on her face. "Kari-"

She lifted her chin and clenched her hands into fists. "You never even hinted that you might've known my father, let alone were friends with him. When we found out Sirius' was Harry's godfather I thought to ask you. But decided against it because surely, with as kind as you've been  to me, you would've told me if you knew my father." Kari tilted her head and laughed humorlessly. "Which means that if _you_ knew about my father, you also knew about my mother. And so did Snape. That... that son-of-a-bitch."

He let her pace back and forth, hands now shoved into the pocket of her hoodie. Her eyes had dark circles under them, and they were red. Unable to comfort her, he clasped his hands behind him and murmured, "I can't speak for Snape but... that life. It is hard to speak of. To remember."

"They are my _parents._ " Her voice cracked with emotion, her breath coming out ragged now as she fought not to cry. "You got years and years of memories of them. I have wisps of them, of this life. I-". Kari stilled. Slowly, she turned to him, brown eyes wide and full of tears again. "You. I... I remember you."

Remus blinked at her. She grasped the chair in front of her for support as she sagged. He crossed the room to her as her face drained of color. "Kari, that's not possible."

"'Emus. I couldn't say your name. Couldn't roll my R's yet. And you called me your-"

"Moonshine," he supplied weakly as he crouched down in front of her. "Oh, Kari."

She collapsed into his shoulder as she finally brown down and began to sob. "Why?" she whispered brokenly. "Didn't you want me?"

"I did!" He said back fiercely. "You have to believe me. I... I had help, for awhile. With you, after Sirius was incarcerated. But after... after they were murdered, there were forces that didn't think I was the best choice to raise a child to due to... well." He finished and gestured his face.

She lifted her hand and ran it gently over the fresh scars on his cheek. "We were happy."

He smiled sadly. "We tried. Kari, I'm sorry. If I could've-"

"I know," she closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them, some of the sadness had begun to ebb away. "Will you tell me about them, Moony? When I write?"

He hesitated before kissing her forehead, an old gesture that brought back memories of a younger version of this child. "Of course. I have months, years, worth of stories to make up on, it seems. I... I'll run this by Dumbledore but, the next full moon is still a month away. And someone should accompany you, to tell your parents that your father is not the killer we believed him to be".

Kari smiled. "I'd like that. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a certain potions master I have to go find."

"Kari..."

"Moony..." she parroted back as she walked out of the classroom with a smile over her shoulder.

Kari wandered the halls slowly. The castle was deserted, people in their common rooms or in Hogsmeade. They had been released from the Hospital Wing and while the others were taking advantage of the free time, Kari made her way to the dungeons.

She had a mission.

Knocking on Snape’s door, she waited a second before grinning when he didn't answer. She snuck in and made a beeline towards the supply closet. “Aha!” Kari murmured softly as she found what she was looking for. Placing it in a small pouch, she shoved it in the pocket of her jeans and settled herself on one of the desks, tilting the chair back lazily.

And once again, waited.

The door opened softly and then -

“GET. OUT.”

Kari opened an eye and stared at the furious Potions Master. “In a second. There's something we need to talk about.”

“I have nothing to say to you. How dare you-”

She stood easily, and rolled her eyes. “How long are you going to spew garbage at me? My only crime is having Sirius Black for a father. I didn't do anything, you can't _prove_ I did anything, case closed.”

Snape glowered at her. “I'm not going to tell you again. Leave.”

“No.” Kari stood her ground, leaning against the desk. “First off, I'm sorry. I'm sorry my father was a git to you. You're right when you said I don't know anything about him. But that's not on me, is it? And since I reckon you're not going to give me a side of him that's not filled with hate, I can't ask you.”

“Then clearly we have nothing to discuss. Now-”

“You knew my mother.”

Snape blinked then scowled. “Yes.”

Kari let out a slow breath. “She was in Slytherin.”

“Yes.”

“Did you know her well?”

He walked past her, to his desk, before he finally answered. “I did.”

“I didn't know,” she admitted softly. “Was she your friend?”

“I don't owe you anything,” Snape snapped angrily, looking at her through narrowed eyes.

“You don't,” she agreed. “But I have no memories of her, and desperately wish I did. I can't find anything about her in books, she wasn't famous, she did nothing noteworthy. I can't ask my father because who knows where he is, and Professor Lupin isn't long for this school - your doing, I hear. So. Either you tell me _a little bit_ about her, or I'll hound you endlessly until you do. You don't owe me anything, but if she was her friend… Maybe you do owe her a bit.”

Snape stared at her, his face emotionless. “She was more than he deserved.”

Kari nodded slowly. “I have a feeling he'd agreed.”

“You remind me of her, sometimes.” His voice was rough as he said this. He looked down at his desk before clearing his throat. “When you're not being the impulsive and reckless image of _him_.”

“So very rarely then,” she said with a laugh. “Did she consider you a friend?”

He jerked his head once. “She did, at one time.”

She very much wanted to ask what he meant by that. Instead she pushed off the desk and started for the door before she hesitated and asked, “was she… she was in Slytherin and you know how much us Gryffindors are appalled by you lot. Was she a good person?”

Snape raised his eyes and a line appeared between his brows as he said, “she always did what needed to be done.”

The way she said it made her shiver. Nodding her thanks, Kari walked out of the classrooms with more questions than she'd arrived. She could ask Dumbledore, but had a feeling she would get an edited version of events. Perhaps, the next time she heard from Sirius, she'd ask about his wife.

“There you are!”

Kari looked over her shoulder and grunted as George barreled into her, wrapping his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. “Well hello to you too,” she laughed breathlessly. “What was that for?”

“Ran into Ron. You'll never believe this crazy story about this idiot girl who supposedly confronted her father.”

“What a strange tale,” she said with a grin. “Wanna tell me all about it over some food? Was about to make my way to the kitchens.”

“I reckoned we’d have a picnic,” George said as he lifted a basket. “It's gorgeous out there and I am very over studying.”

Kari eyed the basket, her stomach growling as the smell of chicken reached her. “Promise you'll make me laugh and I guess I can tolerate you for a bit,” she smiled as she fell into step next to him.

George grinned and extended his arm to her. “Your wish is my command, little one. Maybe I can make you promise not to do anything crazy next year.”

“I refuse to make that promise. No matter how much I try, trouble does seem to find me.” Kari laughed happily as she wrapped her arm around his. They walked into the sunlight, feeling the happiest she had in ages.

*

The last day of the term came in its usual blur of packing things up and getting down to the station as quickly as possible. Exhaustion seem to dog her every step and Kari found that she slept most of the ride back to London, where Lupin would be waiting for her at the Leaky Cauldron to take her back home. Once at the station, while Harry clutched firmly onto the letter that Sirius had sent while she slept on the train ride, she followed him towards the Dursleys. She held onto her own letter from her father, one she knew she'd read on her own where she could cry without worry of who would see that weakness.

“You ready?” Kari muttered to Harry as she spotted his uncle.

“What's that?” Vernon Dursley snapped as he spotted the letter in Harry’s hand then narrowed his eyes at Kari. “You're not bringing some tramp along-”

“It's a letter from my godfather,” Harry cut him off as he hugged her goodbye with a grin on her face.

“You haven't got a godfather!”

“Yes, I have.” Harry said brightly and he filled him in on the unsavory and now proven untrue parts of Sirius’ past. He paused before adding, “this is Kari, his daughter.”

She smiled sweetly at Vernon Dursley, whose look of repulsion had been replaced with pure terror. “Not a tramp, just an escaped convict’s daughter. Well. Harry, I'll see you in a couple weeks. I'll be reaching out, I best hear from you. If I don't…” Kari let the unspoken threat hang in the air before waving over her shoulder and walking away.

“Kari, dear!”

She turned around and beamed at Mrs. Weasley. “Hello!”

The red headed woman enveloped her in a warm hug. “Hello, dear. I don't see your father. Did you forget to tell him about the last day?”

“No,” Kari laughed. “Remus Lupin is waiting for me at the Leaky Cauldron. He's my envoy to my parents to explain the last couple of days.”

“He didn't come wait for you here?” Mrs. Weasley asked with a frown.

“Well… With Snape ousting him, he didn't think it'd be the best idea to be in the middle of the platform where people would be upset by his presence. It's not far, I can-”

“We'll take you,” she said firmly and waved away Kari’s protest. “Please, I'll feel better knowing a child isn't on her own.”

 _I'm not a child,_ Kari thought sadly but smiled. “I appreciate it.”

*

“Do your parents know?”

Kari looked up at Remus, taking in the color in his skin that was slowly coming back the further the got away from the last full moon. She raised his eyes to his and smiled warmly. “Yes. I sent Hermes ahead of us, figured it wouldn’t be kind of me to show up on their doorstep with a werewolf in tow.”

He glanced over his shoulder nervously, relieved at the lack of people that were travelling on the bus. Remus turned to glare at her, raising his eyebrows when she laughed.

“Relax, Moony. Not a single soul on this bus knows what I’m talking about.” She looked out the window and wrinkled her nose. “We may have to walk a distance. My... they live on a little farm, outside of town.”

“Yes,” Remus muttered as his throat closed up. “I remember.”

Silence fell between them. Kari began to drum her finger on her knee, before pointing out the window. “See that building out there? That’s where they took me for skating practice in town, when I wasn’t skating on the pond behind the house.”

He smiled, imaging a tiny child with a mane of brown hair trailing her as she glided across frozen water. Before he could help himself, he saw Sirius and Tori on the pond with her. Sirius rushing forward to help the child as she fell while Tori watched from afar, pride on her face with the young one pushed herself back up before her father got to her.

“...and over there, that’s the school. I had a lot of friends there, before I went to Hogwarts.”

Remus followed her off the bus as it came to a halt. “Am I getting the life story of Karina Black before Hogwarts?”

Kari turned her face to him, her emotion unreadable. “I just wanted to show you that I was okay. Even when you left me. They weren't the Dursleys.”

His gut twisted horribly, shame at James’ son in the hand of those people already heavy on his shoulders. How did this young girl know that he'd wondered about her, her life and upbringing? “Thank you,” he muttered as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “I… I don't deserve-”

“Stop,” she said quickly as she began to walk again. “I just wanted you to know. It's okay, promise”.

He followed her in silence, taking in the warm and welcoming feel of the house. She knocked on the door, setting the trunk down and squealing with delight as the man who raised her opened the door. Remus thought of Sirius, his gut twisting as he tried not to feel that he should be the one hugging his daughter hello. The man -Keith- finally noticed him, and stiffened.

“Oh,” Kari breathed as she remembered, turning to him. She looked so much like Sirius. “Dad. This is Remus-”

“I know,” he said politely as he tilted his head at him, “she's not going with you.”

He had not been expecting this. “I am not… That's not why-”

“Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban,” Kari said quickly. “Turns out he didn't kill all those people.”

It was Keith’s turn to be surprised. “But then why did he escape? Why didn't he get released?”

“It's… a long story,” Remus muttered wearily.

“Well,” Keith sighed heavily as he opened the door the whole way, “why don't we go inside and you can tell me all about it.”

They did. They took turns, filling each other in when one forgot a detail or got too far ahead. By the end, Kari felt exhausted. Finally her mother -the woman who raised her- said, “does he… he wants her back?”

“He can't have me,” Kari whispered. At Remus’ protest, she shook her head and said, “it's not that he doesn't want me. I would like to think he'd like to. But… without Pettigrew to prove his innocence, he's on the run.”

Remus put a hand on her shoulder. “I'm sorry.”

Keith let out a slow breath. “Do you know where he is?”

Shaking her head yet again, Kari looked at her feet.

“Would your owl… would be know? He seems to know when we need him to bring you a letter.”

Remus blinked, frowning at Kari’s hopeful expression. “I believe so. Why?”

Keith looked between Kari and Deidre before finally saying, “well the Ministry of Magic can't very well have jurisdiction here in another country. And that way Kari could visit with… with her father.”

“He's a murderer!” Deidre cried angrily.

“He's _not_ , haven't you been listening?!” Kari retorted just as angry as she shot to her feet.

Remus placed a hand on her arm. “I can chaperone,” he heard himself say. “Perhaps it would be less stressful on everyone if the three of us went somewhere? For a week or so?”

“We have a cabin in the mountains,” Keith turned to face Deidre as she began to protest, “Dee, she has a right to be with her father.”

“You _are_ her father,” she responded hotly.

Kari froze. “Of course he is,” she whispered as she took a step to him and held his hands. “And I am so grateful that you were there for me. That you would even offer this…”

“I love you,” he said simply. “And this is something you want and need...”

“Thank you,” she whispered as she hugged him, digging her face into his shoulder. She felt Keith wrap his arms around her, and wondered if he feared losing her to a man he'd never thought to see. 

 


	11. Epilogue

Kari half expected Sirius not to show. She found herself wandering down the road that led to the cabin her family had offered, glancing around for a black dog to come bounding over. Protective spells had been set up around the property but even with them she feared the Ministry would find him.

Keith had dropped them off the week before, and Kari had hesitated before asking if he would like to stay, to meet the man who had helped make her. The look on his face was enough an answer before he told her this was something she needed and he'd rather not interfere.

They both knew it was lie. She would be with the man who would have been her father, the man who would've raised her, in a different life. It would've been too painful a reminder to be around each other. It would have taken away from her joy and added to both men’s misery.

So Keith Moore had stepped aside so Sirius Black could be the father he had not been able to for the last thirteen years. Kari wondered if Keith would have given her up willingly if Sirius decided he would take her with her, if the Ministry wasn't at his very heels.

The lake behind the cabin was calm, surrounded by tall evergreen trees. Kari looked around the property, sighing at the serenity. With everything that had happened in the last couple of years, it already felt too fake. Shaking her head, she began to gather firewood. Loading as much as she could into her arms, Kari grunted under the weight and made her way towards the front door.

In the distance she saw Lupin walking down the long dirt driveway. That was not unusual - he tended to walk several times a day. She figured this was as peaceful and worry free as he'd been in ages, and enjoyed watching how relaxed he looked during these walks.

But it was not Lupin that made her pause. Beside him was a familiar giant black dog that barked once, happily, before running towards her.

“ _Sirius!_ ” Kari breathed as she dropped the firewood and ran towards her father. Laughter erupted as he reached her, leaping around her happily in circles. Kari joined in the laughter, grinning wildly as he transformed back into his human form and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her and spinning her in circles as if she were a mere child. “Sirius!”

He pulled back and the smile on his face was as wide as she'd ever seen it. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” She couldn't catch her breath. Kari glanced over Sirius’ shoulder as Lupin finally reached them, a smile of his own on his face. “Was this what it was like, before?”

“Well, you were just a tiny thing and still wore diapers,” said Sirius as he slung an arm around her shoulder and shook her playfully. “It was… different. Good. But different.”

Lupin looked up at the sky, as if remembering something. “Lot more people but… as I said, we were happy.”

Kari beamed at them. “Are you hungry? I can make something. We went to town a couple days ago. Have you had bison meat? Elk? Or just chicken. Do they serve anything like that in Azkaban? I don't-”

“Kari.” Sirius said quickly as she started for the house. When she turned, his heart hurt in a way he didn't know was possible. Gratefulness, at this new chance in life, to be sure. A newfound love for this girl he had thought lost to him forever. “Just… hanging out, for a bit. I'd like that.”

She blinked at looked at Remus. “Moony?”

He smiled at the nickname, at how easily she had adopted it. “Just hanging out seems lovely, Moonshine. What do you say?”

Tilting her head to consider, she nodded once before looking around. “I don't remember what that's like anymore,” she admitted quietly.

Sirius frowned as she looked at her. “It sounds like I'm in for a story. Let's go to the lake. It seems like such a nice spot to sit by.”

Remus looked between father and daughter and cleared his throat slightly. “I'll go in and get us drinks. I'll meet you there.”

They watched him retreat into the house before Sirius cleared his throat. “Well this was a much better greeting than being threatened with a wand or being punched in the face.”

Kari blushed. “About that. I'm sorry, if I'd known-”

“But you didn't,” Sirius said quickly, putting a hand on her shoulder as he steered her towards the lake. “You were protecting your friends. I was -am- very proud of you, Kari.”

She said nothing as she thought of his youth, the way he had laid down his life in confronting Pettigrew to get to the bottom of his friends death. Kicking off her shoes, she wiggled her toes in the dirt before dipping her toes in the water. “It's going to take awhile, to get used to having you back in my life.”

Sirius glanced down at her, at the daughter he was lucky enough to have again. His heart felt two sizes too big, and he struggled for words. “Good thing we have years ahead of us then.”

Kari laughed, seeing her life pan out in a way she never thought possible. “Good thing. I want you to know, I'm not going to give up in finding a way to clear your name. Pettigrew-”

“We’ll figure it out,” he promised her as he looked across the lake. It was not so different than the one he'd nearly died on not too long ago, and yet he realized this was filled him with hope. Something he’d thought he’d lost so long ago.

“I just realized. Sirius! I should've asked Harry to be here. Maybe we can get him over here? I-”

“Kari.” He said with a strangled laugh as he reached down to hug her. “I think, for now, I'm going to be selfish and just enjoy my time with my daughter. There'll be time for a reunion with Harry. We don't want the Ministry getting suspicious, and sending someone over here. We have to assume they'll watch you for awhile.”

“If you're in danger, if this could put you back in Azkaban-”

“It would be worth it,” he said firmly as he lifted her chin, winking at her. “Now… Will you relax and enjoy our time together?”

Kari looked into his eyes, into a face that was already becoming less guarded and more carefree. “I can try,” she said with a weak smile, though now she wondered if her mother had worried on Sirius’ behalf for nothing seemed to phase him for too long.

 _Don't worry, you big idiot,_ Kari thought as she leaned her head on his shoulder, felt him stiffen in surprise before he relaxed and lowered his head and rested it on hers. _I'll worry enough for the both of us. Enjoy your freedom._

*

Her weeks with Sirius and Remus ended so quick she thought she'd imagined them. Keith Moore showed up that morning in his truck, and seemed to hesitate before he got out. Beside her, Sirius stiffened as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Remus smiled easily at Keith as he waved.

Kari felt torn. She knew anymore time here would be risky, knew she had to go. It was proving to be much harder than she thought it'd be to meet Keith halfway.

“Hello, Mouse,” he said with a smile, nodding at the other two men.

“Hi,” she said breathlessly. Glancing up at Sirius, at his set jaw, her stomach churned as she said, “Sirius, this is Keith Moore. He…”

“Tori left him and his wife as Kari’s caretakers,” Remus finished for her, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder. He smiled kindly at her as she looked back, looking lost. “They were kind enough to raise her, and give her a loving home.”

“They did,” she said quickly as she dragged her bag forward before Keith picked it up for her.

Sirius rolled his shoulders before thrusting his hand out. “I never heard of you before, but my wife always did have a backup plan to the backup plan. Thank you. For everything.”

Keith grasped his hand and shook it. “Tori was a dear friend of mine when we were children. Her family often came to this part of the world in the summer, and we met. She spun tales for me about your world and later on, about her work. Because of it, and her fears, she told me that should something happen to her and you, her daughter would come to me for safekeeping.”

“She told you?” Remus said with a raised brow.

Laughing, Keith nodded. “She told me. You didn't really argue with Tori. Not with any hope of winning.”

“Ain't that the truth,” said Sirius good naturedly, though he seemed pained thinking about her. “Your wife… She never had a problem with a child being dropped at your doorstep?”

“We had trouble conceiving,” Keith admitted softly.

Sirius flinched. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. Kari was a welcome gift, one we cherish every day.”

“They have a baby now,” Kari said quickly as she looked between them. “He's getting big.”

Keith smiled at her. “He is. And he's anxious to see you.”

She looked at Sirius and Remus. “Will you write to me?”

“Of course,” Remus said quickly as he wrapped her arms around her. “Be good, Moonshine. Keep your nose down, and see if you can't run into some sort of trouble for a year.”

“I have a reputation to uphold, you know.” Kari laughed as she hugged him back. “Besides, staying out of trouble would make McGonagall more suspicious, I reckon.”

Sirius made his way to her, hugging her tight. “I'll keep in touch. Go enjoy your summer.”

Kari nodded stiffly as tears burned her eyes. She walked to the truck, and heard Keith say, “you're welcome to stay here, if you'd like. So you're not on the run.”

“I can't risk staying in one place for too long,” Sirius replied before clearing his throat. “And I think, staying here, with her memory in every room, would be too hard.”

“I'll take good care of her,” Keith promised as he shook Sirius’ hand in farewell.

Sirius smiled sadly as he looked over Keith’s shoulder, at the girl trying to look anywhere but at him. “You've done a wonderful job of it so far. Thank you, truly. I will never be able to repay you. For raising her and for giving me this time with her.”

“She's wondered about you for so long,” Keith said softly as he glanced at her. “I have a hard time denying her anything. Even this, no matter how hard it was.”

“Sirius will never replace what you are to her,” Remus said as it dawned on him the heartache this man must've gone through.

Keith smiled at them as he jangled his keys. “It's not her biological father. But I'll be there, no matter what.”

“As will I,” Sirius said firmly. “I have no intention of taking her from you, not when I can't offer a stable home. If it ever came down… Well. I'm sure we could come up with some arrangement. If she wanted it.”

The words landed differently for each man, and they all knew Kari would wrestle with the guilt of wanting to go but not hurt those who had given her a life. “We should be off,” Keith said at last. “Remus, it was good seeing you again. Sirius… thank you. I hope to see you again.”

Sirius jerked his head once before waving at Kari. She waved back, her throat tight. Keith said nothing as he climbed in and reversed the truck out of the dirt road. Kari looked at the retreating figures of two men who had become extremely close to her heart in such a short amount of time. When they turned onto the highway, she dug around in her pocket for the pouch she had stowed away earlier.

“What’s that?” Keith asked curiously as Kari opened it. “A present from your father?”

Kari shook her head as she pulled out its contents. “Mandrake leaf. It has to be in my mouth for a month and I didn't want to do it while I was there.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“Because I was afraid I'd lose it,” she lied easily as she placed the strange leaf she'd nicked from Snape’s storage supply under her tongue and shuddered. She thought of Moony, Prongs, Wormtail, and Padfoot.

A month was not so long for the first step in this journey.


End file.
